


Message Failed To Send.

by Pixiemixieheart



Series: Message Received. [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anders feels awkward, Anders has an awful sense of direction, Changed rating to explicit cos ...yeah, Fenris Has Issues, Fenris has a wolf dog, M/M, Masturbation, Mountain man Fenris, Smut, Swearing, Vet Anders, Vet Hawke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiemixieheart/pseuds/Pixiemixieheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders' has a horrendous sense of direction. OF COURSE he would end up in the middle of the woods with no network coverage, in the biggest storm in years and looking right into the eyes of a massive white wolf.</p><p>NOW WITH ART FROM THE WONDERFUL ETLUTHIA ON TUMBLR http://etluthia.tumblr.com/post/142704995563/modern-au-where-fenris-lives-in-a-cabin-in-the</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Six_Lily_Petals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Six_Lily_Petals/gifts).



> I had a whole different idea planned for this Modern Au...But it was far too similar to a couple of other works out there so I emailed the wonderfully talented Six_Lily_Petals for help on a plot and she sent me about 6 ideas...of which this one totally took over my mind and I couldnt do anything but write it! 
> 
> Fenris is a ******** (I will elaborate on this later ;) ) who lives in an isolated log cabin. Anders is a vet who was helping a team relocate some wild animals.  
> *something happens* Anders is separated from the group, lost in the woods, a blizzard comes in, Fenris saves him from freezing to death.
> 
> Thanks Six! This one's for you! ... Gonna have a few chapters btw :P Maybe about 6 or 7. We'll see how it goes eh? ;) *hugs*
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it!

Anders held his cell phone high above his head as he walked through the dense thicket of trees. The snow was beginning to fall harder now, steadily covering everything it touched in a blanket of white fluff. It wouldn’t be much longer before the snow fell so thick that Anders would not be able make out anything even if it were directly in front of his face.

“Shit. Wank. Bollocks.”

He brushed away the snowflakes that had gathered on his eyelashes with a gloved hand. The other hand still held high up as he tried (unsuccessfully) to get even one bar coverage. Just enough for one text, that’s all he needed.

“Stupid, shitting Hawke.” He grumbled as he trudged on. “ _The storm won’t hit for another five hours yet, Anders. Stop being such a wuss and go gather up the last traps, Anders. Don’t you care about the Pika’s, Anders? It’s like you want them to die…_ Fuck you, Hawke! Fuck. You!”

Truthfully, Anders wasn’t really angry at Hawke. Well, okay he was a little bit angry. But mostly he just felt like an idiot at how thoroughly he’d managed to get himself lost. The traps weren’t even that far away from where they’d parked the Range Rover.  Still, Anders’ sense of direction was utterly horrendous. In hindsight he should have insisted that Merril come along with him.

_I knew I should never have listened to Hawke._

“One day, Anders.” He told himself. “You’ll be able to say no to that man… _if_ you live through this. Come on phone, I believe in you. Just one little bar…” 

Anders brought the phone screen close up to his face.

“Yes!” He exclaimed as one bar miraculously blinked to life.

Quickly, he typed out a text.

 ** _To:_** **_Hawke_**

_Where are u guys? I’m lost._

_I don’t ducking know where I am. There’s a lot of trees_

_and its bloody cold._

_Help!_

_………….._

**_Message Failed to send._ **

****

“Come on! Seriously?!”

The bar that signalled the Cell phone had coverage was now non-existent.

In the distance a wolf howled.

With sobering clarity, Anders realised that he was in a very precarious situation. All anger vanished, replaced now by bone chilling dread. Not because of the wolf howl, as one would expect. Anders was a vet (a very good one), he knew wolves don’t usually attack humans, not unless they felt threatened. And he absolutely did not plan on threatening any wolves in the near future...or ever to be perfectly honest.

Unexpectedly, an image popped into his mind of him laying motionless in the snow, face first.  Anders shuddered, as long as the cold and wind continued to grow in intensity, dying from hypothermia was a very real threat.

Anders fumbled with his cell as he attempted in vain to send the text once again. The same disheartening result flashed on the screen.

**Message Failed to send.**

The shivering was almost unbearable now and Anders put the useless cell in his pocket determined to keep moving. Perhaps if he was lucky, he may come across a path that would lead to civilisation or at the very least to the trail back to where the Range Rover was parked. (Which was unlikely, because if there was one thing Anders knew beyond a doubt was that he was one unlucky son of a bitch.)

“Hawke? Merrill? Anyone?!” He yelled as loud as he could, the roar of the wind drowning out the sound of his voice. “Please! I need help!”

No answer.

Not that Anders expected any in truth. He’d ventured too far into the woods for there to be any sane person around, except  possibly Hawke and Merril…(if they were even still looking for him.)

The wolf howled once more, this time decidedly closer than the last.

Anders hurried his pace, panic taking hold.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit._

A tree root seemed to sprout up from nowhere. Anders’ foot caught on the twisted wood causing him to crash face first onto the ground. With a yelp of alarm, the blonde man’s arms flailed out to break the fall….and it would have worked too, were it not for the boulder that happened to be right where his head landed. The thump to his forehead resonated through his entire body, his vision going black for a moment.

In pain, panicked and frightened as he was, it took Anders considerable effort to turn himself over to lay on his back.

With a pained grunt he rubbed his forehead where he’d struck the boulder, his gloves becoming instantly wet and sticky…

_Fanfuckingtastic. I’m bleeding…._

Anders closed his eyes in an attempt to ground himself.

_Come on, I can do this. This is NOT where I die...wait, are those footsteps?_

Almost as soon as he heard the footsteps he felt warm breath on his face, more like a sniff to be honest.

_Wait what?_

Anders opened his eyes.

Crystal clear blue eyes looked down on him. The largest wolf he’d ever seen towered (quite literally)  over him. Its massive paws on either side of Anders’ slim frame. Were he not so terrified, Anders would have marvelled at the wolf’s magnificence, its fur almost whiter than the snow that surrounded them.

The pain in his head dulled as adrenaline pumped through his system, his body very much in fight or flight mode.  Anders did his best to stay still.

The wolf did not appear aggressive.

 _Not rabid then, good_.

 It was also alone, no pack at its heels.

_Possibly a rogue wolf… Shit, that would be even more dangerous. They tend to be more hostile…but this one seems… Curious?_

In any other situation, when encountering a wolf you should never, EVER turn away from it. Veterinary training kicked in as he recalled what he’d been taught - _Walk away facing it, eyes full on the wolf, possibly even making loud clear noises if it attacked_ …But Anders was on the floor, already in a weakened position. Maybe, in this case he should divert his eyes, appear submissive… Maybe…

The wolf licked his face.

_The fuck?..._

It did it again, whined a little and then nudged at Anders’ shoulder with his snout.

“Sage!”

At the sound of the deep, commanding voice the wolf retreated.

Anders eyes followed the wolf as it quickly padded up next to the man to whom the deep voice belonged to. (And holy shit, it was one hell of a voice.)

_It’s a pet? That’s not smart…_

“You are hurt.”

The man knelt down next to Anders, who by this point had managed to sit up.

“I..I…g-got lost. I f-fell.” Anders answered, grimacing at how pathetic he sounded.

“Are you able to walk or will you require aid?”

The blizzard raged around them. Anders was barely able to see anything of the man other than the heavy, black coat with a fur trim hood he wore.

“I…Yes, I t-thin-nk I c-caan wa-walk.” Ander’s stuttered, whether from the cold or nerves he was unsure.

The man nodded and stood, offering a gloved hand to Anders as he did so, pulling the blonde up to his feet.

“Come. We must get you to shelter before the storm hits its peak. My cabin lays not far to the south-west.”

The man began to walk away without even so much as a glance Anders’ way, the massive white wolf padding along at his side.

Anders blinked in confusion.

_I have no clue what the fuck is going on here. I just... who?_

_“_ W-wait. W-what’s your name?”

The man’s steps faltered and he stopped walking, without looking back he grunted in annoyance.

“I am Fenris. You will follow, or you will die. It is your choice.”  Fenris continued walking.

_What? Who the fuck talks like that?_

Normally, Anders wouldn’t dream of following some random (fairly intimidating) stranger to a cabin deep in the woods. But under these circumstances, it wasn’t like he had much of a choice.  Wrapping his arms around himself, Anders followed.

“I’m Anders.” He yelled after Fenris, trying his best to catch up to the man and wolf.

“I know.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------

“You need to leave the area, Sir! Please get back in your vehicle and return to the town.”

“The fuck I’m leaving.” Hawke challenged. “My friend is wandering out there on his own with no idea how to get back! I will NOT abandon him!”

“Honey...” Merril placed a hand on her boyfriend’s arm in an attempt to calm him down.

“We will send out a search party once the worst of the storm passes. Most likely in a day or two.” The ranger said impassively as the deputy called the Sherriff’s office to raise the alert there was a man missing in the woods.

“A day or two? Are you serious? He’ll be dead by then! He’s a vet not fucking Bear Grylls!”

The Ranger took a step back, shuffling uncomfortably at the proximity of the tall, muscular man with the aggressive body language.

“I am going to have to ask you to take a step back and calm down, Sir.”

Merril teetered nervously by Hawke’s side.

“Oh dear.” She said worriedly, looking at Hawke with pleading eyes.

“Calm down?...CALM DOWN?! Are you fucking serious?!!!!  You just told me that no one is willing to go look for Anders for TWO FUCKING DAYS! By which point Anders will be dead!” Hawke yelled incredulously.

“The Sherriff has already radioed a colleague to keep an eye out for your friend.  We are doing all we can do at present. Please, get back in your vehicle and return to town. Let the professionals handle this.”  

Hawke glared at the Ranger wondering if the man was seriously _that_ dense.

“Professionals?...Wow, you’re an idiot. You know what? Fuck you. If you won’t help, then I’m going by myself.”

“Garrett, you can’t...” Merril pleaded.

“It’s my fault, Merril. I can’t just leave him out there all alone. He’s my best friend.”

Hawke bent down and gave his girlfriend a quick peck on the lips.  He was about to ask her to take the Pika’s that they’d gathered up back to town when the Ranger spoke.

“Sir. I will NOT ask you again. Please, get back into your vehicle and return to the town. There is nothing you can do for your friend now.” The Ranger insisted, putting a hand on Hawke’s shoulder and forcefully pushing him towards the Range Rover.

“Hey, you son of a bitch! Get your hands off me!” Hawke turned , forcefully removing the man’s hand from his shoulder and pushing the Ranger away….hard.

He realised too late that that was probably the worst thing he could have possibly done. The Ranger slipped and fell on his rear, pulling Hawke down with him.

What happened next was a blur.

Two hours later, Hawke sat in a cell at the Sheriff’s office in town as the storm finally hit in full force. The florescent lights flickered as the wind howled outside and the snow battered against the building.

Resisting arrest and Assault, they’d told him. Hawke supposed it could have been worse. He vaguely remembered losing it when he realised that they were cuffing him and no one was going to look for Anders. His heart gave a lurch at the thought of losing his best friend. At never seeing that silly smile Anders got whenever kittens were brought into the clinic. At never again seeing his eyes light up when…

_God, no. Please…_

The phone rang, making Hawke jump in surprise.

“Sherriff’s office, Donnic speaking...Ah that’s a relief...Yeah...Okay great. Yep, I’ll tell him. Thanks honey.  See you later.”

Donnic hung up the phone and turned to face Hawke. The previously quiet and grim looking Deputy smiled.  

“Your friends been found.“

Hawke’s heart jumped in his chest.

“Anders? Oh thank God. Where is he? Is he okay?” Hawke stood and held onto the bars with both hands as he pressed up against them.

“He’s fine. Relax. A friend of mine found him not far from his cabin. He radioed the sheriff about five minutes ago to let her know. With the storm though, I’m afraid he’ll have to stay with Fenris until it’s safe to drive back to town.“ The man chuckled.

“What’s so funny?” Hawke asked, bewildered.

“Ah don’t worry about it. I was thinking about Fenris all cooped up with company and nowhere to go, that’s all. Fenris is not the most socially....adept person you could ever meet.”

“Can I call him? I get one call right?”

“Sorry, no can do. Fenris doesn’t have a phone. Only way to communicate with him is via Radio.”  Donnic said sitting back on his chair.

“Well then, Can I use the radio?”

 “We don’t have a Radio here, its back at home with Aveline. She insists taking it with her whenever there’s going to be a storm.”  Deputy Donnic grabbed a can of coke from his desk and stood. Walking up to Hawke, he slid the can through the bars.

“Here, take this. It’s going to be a long night. Look, you seem like a good guy. My wife, who’s the Sherriff by the way, is trying very hard to talk Ranger Dan out of pressing charges. Guy’s a dick, but she’ll probably be able do it given enough time. I saw what happened, it was an accident and truth be told, in your situation I would have reacted in the same way. So I’ll make you a deal. How about I open this up, we play some Poker tonight, I’ll get you something to eat and hopefully by morning this whole situation will be sorted out and you can go home. “

Hawke grinned.

Anders was safe. Sure, still up the mountain in a blizzard but safe never the less. As far as outcomes went this was the best he could have hoped for. Hawke felt his entire body un-tense at the realisation that, sure not tomorrow, but in a couple of days he would be able to pull Anders into a bear hug and everything would be back to normal.

“Okay, Deputy. We have a deal. Also, your wife’s the Sherriff? Damn dude. Whats it like living with your boss?”

Anders was safe.

Hawke grinned even wider as Donnic laughed at Hawkes question.

 Anders was safe….That was all that mattered. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders and Fenris get a feel for each other.... not literally... yet ;P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the most exciting of chapters, sorry. But You know, plot and setting the scene and stuff.  
> Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Oh and Six_Lily_Petals....Challange complete. Balls in your court now dude ;P

Anders sat on the couch in the middle of the log cabin feeling awkward. As soon as they arrived, Fenris all but pushed him into the cabin and walked off into the blizzard without a word. He still hadn’t even seen what the man looked like, not to mention that they’d barely said two words to each other on the way to the cabin.

Nervously, Anders fidgeted with his hands whilst he gauged the surroundings. As far as cabins went, it wasn’t terrible. The living room was a large almost square area with a large couch (where Anders sat now) and a smaller one bang in the middle of the room. A coffee table sat directly in front of him and a reasonably sized T.V. just behind that. Shifting slightly on the couch, Anders turned his head to look behind. A small table and two chairs sat at the far left against the back wall near a tiny open plan kitchen, the furniture scattered here and there (made from dark Mahogany wood) gave the place a very rustic feel.

 A fire burned brightly in the fireplace to the right providing both heat and light. All in all, it was rather quaint. He could think of worse places to be stuck in, he supposed.

The front door opened, snow and cold escaped into the room briefly before Fenris entered with Sage hurrying just behind him. He turned and shut the door quickly, preventing the warmth in the room from escaping.  Sage shook his fur and lay down before the fireplace.

“Um...where did you go? Is everything all....” Anders mouth parted in surprise when Fenris removed the hood of his coat, emerald green eyes meeting honey brown momentarily before sliding the coat off his shoulders entirely.

Fenris was...breathtaking.

The most notable thing that grabbed Anders’ attention almost instantly was the other man’s ghostly white hair... Pure white. Not grey, not chalky, not even streaked with silver. White.  

Fenris hung the coat still in his hands on a hook behind the door and turned back to face Anders.  As Fenris removed his gloves and ran hands through the feathery white locks (mussing it up in an almost painfully sexy way) , Anders realised with a start that the gorgeous’ man’s hands were tattooed. Not the colour you would expect either. Against Fenris’ bronze skin the white markings were as conspicuous as the noonday sun.

Anders’ gaze followed the markings up along Fenris’ fingers to the back his hands where they disappeared under the sleeves of the black sweater the man wore. Ander’s couldn’t help himself as his gaze continued further on its path, over the undoubtedly lean, yet muscled chest which lay beneath layers of clothes. Just as Ander’s gaze reached Fenris neck, the other man removed the scarf he wore. Not only were Fenris hands tattooed but his neck, up to even his chin was as well.  

_Jesus, just how extensive are those tattoos?_

Fenris cleared his throat and Anders eyes shot back to his face. Anders breath hitched as he looked at what was arguably the most handsome man the blonde had ever seen. Words escaped his lips before Anders had the presence of mind to stop them.

“Fuck me.”

Fenris appeared confused for a moment, raising an eyebrow. Then his expression changed to one of realisation.

“Ah. I suspect I must appear strange to you.”

The blondes cheeks flushed with mortification, he glanced down at his hands and fumbled nervously with nails.

_Bollocks Anders! Think before you talk!_

“No!” replied Anders, perhaps a little too eager. “Ah. No. You’re uh...where did you go? What a lovely home you have here…cosy.” He rambled.

The corner of Fenris’ lips twitched as if he was about to smile before the he answered.

“I had to inspect the generator and make sure there was enough fuel. It will be a long night. ” Fenris said as he walked towards the kitchen area and put a kettle on boil. “Coffee?”

“Y-yes. Thank you...And thank you for helping me. I wouldn’t have made it if you hadn’t happened to find me.”

“I did not simply happen to _find_ you. I am not in the habit of taking a stroll when blizzards hit. I was out there searching for you. It would appear you worried a lot of people when you got lost. ”

Anders blushed even further.

“Ah, so you were like…my search party?”

“Of a sort.” Fenris finished making the coffee, handing a steaming mug to Anders when he was done. “The Sherriff radioed me and asked me to search around the immediate area in the hopes that I would find you. Which reminds me.” Fenris walked over to a radio that sat on the dining table.

He pressed some buttons and turned some dials. Once he was satisfied he bent down and put his mouth to the microphone.

“Aveline, are you there? I have him. Over.”

There was some static and then a woman’s voice replied.

“I’m here, Fenris. That’s a relief. Where was he? Over.”

“Not far from my cabin. To the North East. Sage picked up his scent easily enough. Over.”

Anders watched Fenris attentively, perhaps a little more than was proper as his eyes wandered to the man’s rear.

_Hot damn. That’s one fine ass._

“Well, that was bloody lucky. I just got word from the Meteorological office. The blizzard is gonna last at least two days. And after that you can expect to be snowed in for a while. Roads and trails will have to be cleared before we can get him back to the town. You okay to keep him with you for a few days? A week at most? Over.”

“Ugh, it isn’t as if I have a choice, Aveline. Let me know as soon as the roads are clear. Over.”

“Copy that. Oh, and Fen. Tell him that his friends are here and safe. The big guy caused something of a commotion when he realised we couldn’t send a search party up the mountain pass to search for his friend and there was… a situation but I’m sorting it out. I will get word to the woman and the big guy that  he’s safe and in very capable hands so they won’t worry. Over.”

Anders looked away from Fenris’ rear as soon as he heard what the woman said, eyes snapping up and his heart jumping in his chest.

“Situation? What situation?” Anders hurriedly placed his mug on the coffee table and made his way next to Fenris.

The shorter man rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated groan.

“He wants to know what sort of a situation. Over.”

Anders’ smiled and mouthed ‘thank you’ as Aveline answered. Fenris simply nodded once, expression unreadable.

“Assault…resisting arrest. I’m trying to get Ranger Dan to drop the charges. I really should get back to that, actually. I told him I would ring him right back. Mr Anderson, listen. Please try to stay calm. Your friend will be fine, you have my word. Sit tight and we will get you back to him as soon as possible. Fenris. Please play nice. I know this is not an easy… arrangement for you. Just…” Aveline sighed, a few moments passed. “Never mind. I gotta go take care of Dan. If you need anything let me know. Over.”

Fenris looked at Anders and this time he did smile.  Although it was not so much a smile as a half smirk.  Speaking into the microphone once more he said.

“Noted. Over.” 

_Fuck me that smirk’s distracting…._

_“_ Is something funny?” Anders asked, a little bit defensive. He never did react too well to being made fun of.

“Your name is Anders….Anderson?” Fenris asked, the smirk getting wider.

Unsure what to say Anders reverted to how he always deals with situations he didn’t know what to do in. He flirted and made a joke.

“Oh shut it, you. Just because you’re hot, doesn’t mean you get to tease me. Although I will admit, I am partial to teasing in the right circumstances.” Anders said with a waggle of eyebrows and a playful nudge to Fenris’ hip with his own.

In hindsight, that definitely not the best tactic to use with someone that he’d only just met. Almost instantly, Fenris tensed up, his hands gripping the edge of the table, body rigid. Sage lift his head and growled low at Fenris’ response.  

Anders quickly retreated, taking a step back and raising his hands his chest. Looking between Fenris and Sage in alarm. (And truthfully, more than a little bit frightened at the Wolf’s reaction.)

“Woah there. Shit. Look I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I um… That’s just how I am. I get nervous or embarrassed and I joke or flirt. I don’t mean anything by it. I’m a bit of a touchy feely guy, that’s all. It won’t happen again… I’ll just.” Sage’s low rumble of a growl still hadn’t stopped. “Wow, he’s still going huh? Um.  Nice wolfy…”

“Sage.” Fenris said, voice deep and firm.  Just like that the wolf lowered his head on his paws like nothing had happened and closed its eyes.

“Thanks. I… this is awkward. Let’s start again. Hi! I’m Anders Anderson. Nice to meet you. I’m a bit of an idiot, don’t mind me. I’ll just sit down there… yes. Over there. And I will be very quiet and not bother you.”

“Anders.” Fenris said, his posture relaxing. “You are babbling.”

“Sorry.” Anders said, sitting back down on the couch dejectedly.

“Do not apologise. It was…an overreaction from my part. I am… not accustomed to people. You caught me off guard. Do not fret. You need not fear Sage. He will not hurt you.” Then looked at Anders somewhat intently, a slight twitch at the corner of his mouth the only indication he was not being serious. “Not unless I wish it.”

_Well, shit. I’m stuck in a cabin for a week with a crazy hot guy and a wolf. Fuck. My. Life._

Anders gulped as Fenris took the seat in front of him.

“Perhaps we should discuss how this is going to work. I have enough supplies to see us through the worst of this storm. The bathroom is over there. Let me know when you wish to have a shower so that I may turn on the water heater. Your room, whilst you are here will be the guest room next to mine, directly through those doors. It is not much but it should suffice. I would ask that you stay out of my room.  I shall stay out of yours in return.”

Anders blinked.

“Okay. Um, maybe since we are going to be spending a lot of time together, we should get to know one another a little?”

“It is unnecessary, but if you wish to tell me about yourself you may.” Replied Fenris, laying back on the couch drinking his coffee. All tension from earlier gone.

_Seriously, who the fuck talks like that? What’s he like from the 1800’s?_

With a mental sigh Anders continued.

 “All right then. I’m from Fereldan. I moved to Kirkwall a month or so ago with a couple of my friends to take over the veterinary clinic when Hawkes Father passed.”

Fenris’ face betrayed his surprise.

“Malcom Hawke?...I was not aware that he was ill. He was… a good man. He visited me every few months take a look at Sage and make sure he was healthy. I am sorry to hear of his passing” He lowered his head to his mug. “So. You are the new Vet? Along with Malcom’s son?”

“And Merrill, yes.” Anders replied with a nod. “Garret Hawke and I…well, we’ve been friends since college. He followed me back to Fereldan when we graduated.  We stayed there for a few years and then his mum called to say his dad had passed. Kirkwall is a small town, it didn’t have anyone else qualified to be a Vet. Someone needed to take over the clinic so he asked that I move here with him and Merrill. Between the three of us we could easily run the practice. Besides, It isn’t like I had nothing keeping me in Fereldan in any case. Kirkwall’s as good a place as any to build a life.  I’ll admit I didn’t realise it was going to be so bloody cold though.”

Fenris chuckled loudly before covering it up with a cough.

“Perhaps in future you should research better when making major life decisions.”

Anders laughed.

“You’re probably right. So what about you?”

“What about me?” Fenris said, and Anders was unsure if it was meant as a statement or a question.  

“You know. What do you do for a living? Where are you from that sort of thing. Your Accent…I can’t quite place it.”

Fenris raised the mug of coffee to his lips, looking at Anders through his lashes as he drank his coffee.

_Fuck…Me…_

Anders had to consciously remember to breathe.

“I am from Tevinter, originally.” Fenris said.

A couple of minutes passed in silence with Fenris drinking his coffee in a way that Anders felt should be illegal in public. Anders shuffled uncomfortably, his pants suddenly a little too tight. He cleared his throat pointedly and continued.  

“And?....” He encouraged, eyeing Fenris expectedly.

“And nothing. I was there. Now I am here. More than that you need not know.”

_Ah. Not a sharer by nature then._

Anders knew the look of a man that wanted to keep his personal life, personal. Although he was eager to learn more about his mysterious saviour, Anders respected a person’s right to keep certain things private. Sighing in defeat , Anders placed his now empty mug of coffee on the table.

“Would it be all right with you if I lay down for a little while, Fenris?”

Fenris nodded, still drinking the coffee.

_How the bloody hell does he even have any left?_

“Through there is the guest room.  I will wake you when dinner is ready.”

“Okay. Thanks.” Anders stood and walked towards the room. He faltered just before he got there and turned back to face Fenris. “Oh, and Fenris?”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you, again. For saving my life and allowing me to stay here. I  will repay you, somehow. I promise.”

Fenris grumbled something as he leaned forwards and grabbed a book off the coffee table, waving Anders off with a dismissive flick of his hand.

Anders taking this to mean Fenris had had enough of talking, opened the door to the guest room and entered, closing it shut behind him the second he was in the room.

 He removed his boots and socks and lay on the small single bed. The room was tiny, but more than enough for what he would be using it for.  Sleeping does not require much of a large area after all.

He lay on the bed unable to stop thinking about strange, gorgeous and somewhat intimidating man just across that closed bedroom door, likely sitting on the couch reading a book.

There was something about Fenris that intrigued the blonde man. Yes, it was true that Fenris was beyond gorgeous. But it wasn’t simply that that drew Anders to him.

There was a vulnerability and sadness in Fenris’ eyes that Anders thought he recognised a little too well. Anders had seen that same look often at the orphanage where he’d been brought up (at least until he was placed with foster parents.)  

There was something about Fenris’ response earlier that set off alarm bells in Anders head as well...  

Anders shook his head and sighed deeply.

_Stop being a nosey tit, Anders. It’s none of your business._

And with that last thought, Anders let much needed sleep take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! Honestly, I have been overwhelmed by all the kudos in such a small amount of time. Thank you so so much. It makes me so happy :D 
> 
> Cookies and hugs for you all!


	3. Chapter 3 *NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alone funtimes! :D ... well, there really isnt much to do in a cabin....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, here you go guys. I had some time today and I thought I may aswell update a chapter :D 
> 
> It is a little nsfw... but you know.... it will get much more nsfw before were done lol this is like a teaser :P 
> 
> Enjoy! :D

The wind howled outside.

Fenris wondered how Anders was even able to sleep through noise. The man must have some sort of hearing impairment. Although, inside the cabin he supposed it really wasn’t so loud. Just because any little sound startled Fenris into waking didn’t mean that it was the same for everyone.

Fenris made his way to the kitchen, opening the fridge he withdrew a slab of deer meat. Cutting it up into small chunks he then placed it into Sage’s bowl and placed it on the floor. The wolf yawned sleepily next to the Fireplace and reluctantly made his way to the offered food. It snorted in disgust lifting his head up to look at Fenris.

“You can go hunting if you wish.” Fenris informed the wolf.

Sage looked at the window where the Blizzard raged outside. With a resigned huff the wolf began eating.

“I thought so. You are far too spoiled for your own good.” Fenris turned and opened the lid on the stew that had been simmering for over two hours now.

It wasn’t fancy, but Fenris was not a fancy guy. There were enough vegetables and meat for it to suffice, yet Fenris never bothered with spices or seasoning. It was sustenance, that was all. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy a good flavourful meal. But when one lives alone, with far more pressing matters to deal with, fancy food was not a priority.

He looked at the door to the guest room as he rest his back against the kitchen counter. His ‘guest’ was peculiar to say the least. Not that Fenris had much experience with entertaining guests…or being around people in general for that matter. For all he knew most people were odd like that.

As far as first impressions went, Anders did not particularly impress. He was…too talkative. Fenris did not like talkative. He enjoyed silence, calm. He found no need to fill the quiet with unnecessary blabbering. This man, with all his questions and determination to get to know him may prove to be a strain on his admittedly short temper.

_There is nothing to be done. He must to stay here and I will have to adapt. It will not be forever._

With a sigh, he pushed himself off the counter and walked towards the door with the intention of waking the man for dinner.

He knocked. Two loud, sharp thuds.

Fenris did it again. Louder and five thuds.

Still nothing.

“Ugh.” He pushed the handle down and opened the door. “I am coming in. Wake up, Anders.”

Fenris steps faltered as he saw the man sleeping peacefully on the bed. At some point Anders had removed the sweater he was wearing along with the boots and socks. He lay there on his back, in jeans and a (too tight) T-shirt that read; ‘ **Don’t Argue with your Veterinarian, They know how to neuter.’**

Fenris swallowed thickly.

His gaze reflexively wandered over the man’s chest where one of Anders hands was casually strewn across the abdomen. The man’s other arm rest lazily on the pillow next to his head. Fenris blinked at the sight of the blonde with messy, loose hair. The tie that kept Anders hair neatly tied back was missing, the strawberry blonde, shoulder length hair scattered on the pillow haphazardly, a few strands laying across Anders’ face.

Fenris breath caught in his lungs. It wasn’t that he hadn’t noticed that Anders was a beautiful man. Of course he had. Fenris may prefer living away from civilisation, away from complications of relationships and … well people. But that did not mean that his body did not have…urges. It did not mean that he did not _want._

Usually, Fenris was pretty good at ignoring any attraction he may feel towards another person. As soon as the tendrils of interest made themselves known, he would bury it deep down and that was that. But this…this man. This _infuriating_ man, laying on the bed looking so beautiful, so _inviting…_

_Fuck._

Fenris took a step forwards. He wondered what Anders hair would feel like as he ran his fingers through the locks.

Another step.

Green eyes gazed longingly at the blonde’s throat where the pulse point visibly moved with each beat of the man’s heart. Fenris wondered what the pale, alabaster skin would taste like on his tongue. What it would feel like to place wet kisses along ….

_STOP!_

Fenris breathing had quickened without him realising it. He stopped. Took a deep, shaky breath and closed his eyes.

 _Enough. What is wrong with you?_   _How would this man feel if he knew you were staring at him whilst he slept? You are disgusting. A poor excuse for a human being. You are behaving like an animal filled with lust._

Self-loathing filled his mind, the effect on the tenting in his jeans almost immediate.

“Anders!” Yelled Fenris, bending down as close to the sleeping man’s ear as he deemed appropriate. (And a little louder that strictly necessary.) “Wake up!”

The blonde man startled awake, leaping out of bed and crashing into Fenris’ solid chest. Out of instinct Fenris grabbed Anders arms and tried to stabilize him…albeit unsuccessfully. They both crashed on the floor. Fenris flat on his back with Anders on top of him.

Fenris looked up green eyes meeting honey brown in shock. Fenris was far too surprised to do anything other than gawk at the other man.

Anders stared down,  cheeks red in embarrassment. The man’s blonde hair draped down tickling Fenris’ cheek.

“Well, this is awkward…” Anders said. “Um, Hello?”

Fenris could feel the anger boiling in his stomach. The anger was directed at no one but himself, at his inability to function as a person should in social situations. Still as he spoke, he could not keep the anger overflowing into his words.

“Get. The FUCK. Off. Me! How _dare_ you touch me?!” Fenris said, finally pushing the other man away.

Anders crashed back on his rear as the other man forcefully pushed him away. Fenris sat up looking like an angry… wolf. Fenris sat up and Anders could practically feel the anger coming off him in waves. Of course, instead of acting intimidated, as any sane person would when faced with an angry Fenris, the blonde instead turned to face the white haired man, eyes narrowing in accusation.

“I wouldn’t _be_ on _you_ if you hadn’t screamed bloody murder down my ear! I mean, really? Who the fuck does that? Are you really THAT clueless that you don’t know yelling in a person’s ear when they are fucking out of it will scare the crap out of them? You’re lucky I didn’t have a heart attack!”

“So what If I were fucking clueless?! I was kept in isolation almost all of my life! How the fuck do you expect me to know how to interact with people?!” Fenris yelled back in defence of himself, realising only after he said it that he’d said too much.

_Stupid, foolish…_

“F..Fenris I…”

“Forget it. Dinner is ready.” Fenris said in a tone that brokered no argument. “You can serve yourself. I am going to get a shower.”

Fenris stood and left the room. Without another word, he stepped into the bathroom and shut the door.

 

As soon as he was in the bathroom he rest his back against the door and covered his face with his hands.

_Useless. I am fucking useless…_

Fenris lowered his hands to see that his erection had not subsided.

“Urgh.”

He tried to ignore it as he began undressing. First he removed his boots and socks, shucking them unceremoniously on the floor.

Before long he stood naked as the day he was born, looking at himself in the full length mirror in front of the shower. The tattoos covered almost his entire body. He sighed remembering the day he’d decided to get them done. It was a choice, yes. But he hated each and every swirl and line that marred his body for what it reminded him of.

Oh the tattoo artist was incredibly talented, that was for certain. You could barely see any of the scars that lay beneath the white ink….

_“Nope. Black won’t cover those scars like you want it to. I know it’s different, but with your colouring you could easily pull it off. What do you think about white? You may need to retouch every  few years but at least the scarring will be less visible.”_

Fenris shook his head before his memories overwhelmed him. Now was not the time to dwell on things long since past.

With a sigh, he stepped into the shower and started the water. The heat soothed his muscles and washed away the last of his brooding thoughts. Reaching for the shower gel, he poured some into his hand. It smelt of lemons and limes, not an entirely relaxing scent but he enjoyed the fragrance nevertheless.

Fenris was still very sensitive after being aroused not long ago.  His cock became even more excited with each slick glide of his hands over his bronze skin. Fenris glanced at the door… he could hear nothing outside. Perhaps Anders had gone back to sleep.

Anders…It was crazy that he was lusting over a man he hadn’t even known a day…or perhaps it was normal? No, that couldn’t be right.  Still….

His cock twitched when he thought of what Anders looked like laying on the bed. Fenris had to suppress a groan that threatened to escape as  the image morphed into one of Anders in the middle of being pleasured.

This was troublesome, to say the least… If he didn’t take care of his need there was a possibility the other man may figure out that Fenris was having indecent thoughts about him. There was no way he would be able to hide his erection for a full week.

_Perhaps if I…it is not as if he would know…._

Hesitantly, Fenris trailed his fingers down across the middle of his chest,  over each of the muscles on his abdomen and past the light dusting of hair below his naval. His breath hitched as fingertips continued on their path.

With a muffled moan, he finally wrapped his long tattooed fingers around himself. He began stroking, languidly at first, as he continued thinking about the man on the other side of that bathroom door.

As he worked himself, he imagined it was not his hand that covered his cock, but Anders mouth instead. The water from the shower rained down on his chest as his head fell back and eyes rolled back in pleasure. He pumped himself quicker, more firmly. The water and slick gel aiding him in his task.

Fenris was breathing heavily now as he continued pleasuring himself at an almost frantic pace.

He was close.

An image of Anders looking up at  him with Fenris cock in his mouth came unbidden into his mind. The thought of honey brown eyes locking with his emerald green ones, caused Fenris to suddenly crash over the edge of desire. It was so sudden, Fenris was unable to stop the loud groan that escaped his lips as he came.

“Fuck…fuck…” He whispered, breathlessly hoping Anders hadn’t heard.  

_The blizzard rages outside. He likely will not have heard._

In any case the sound of the shower should have muffled any noises Fenris had made.

Smiling to himself, Fenris finished washing. He was sated now. Not entirely of course… but enough.

Enough that he could look upon Anders and feel nothing.

He _would_ feel nothing.

If there was one thing Fenris was beyond everything else, it was Stubborn.

In a week, Anders would be gone and he could return to normality.

\--------------------------------------------------

Anders sat at the table with a bowl of stew. He was famished. It didn’t look very appetising but to be fair no stew ever really did.  He dipped the spoon in the meal and raised it to his lips…he faltered.

_Was that Fenris?...Shit, is he ok?_

Anders put the spoon back into the bowl. Tentatively he stood and walked towards the bathroom door.

_Is he crying? …_

Anders absolutely could not stand seeing anyone sad. Or hearing for that matter.  He lift his hand to the door to knock The plan had been to ask Fenris what was wrong. Perhaps even apologise for getting angry and saying things that he had not meant... But the sound that came from the other side of the bathroom door stopped Anders dead in his tracks….

_Wait…That was not a sob of sadness…_

There it was again. Beneath the sound of water running Anders could hear breathing….heavy breathing and then…again.

A moan.

_Oh. Fuck. Me…_

Anders cheeks blushed as he swiftly turned to move away from the door.  Seldom, had he felt so conflicted.

Anders wanted nothing more than to listen to Fenris pleasure himself. But it was not right to invade someone’s privacy like that…(even if his cock did disagree.)

Just as Anders was about to sneak back to the table his steps faltered.

It would appear that Fenris had undoubtedly finished, as the gorgeous, tattooed man moaned loudly, followed by an almost inaudible.

“Fuck…fuck..”

Anders eyes fluttered closed at the delicious sound, his hands pressing down on his own arousal in the hopes of alleviating some of the pressure.

_Holy shit. That’s the hottest thing I’ve ever heard. Fuck…_

As he finally remembered where he was, and how wildly inappropriate what he was doing was. Anders hastily, but silently, made his way back to the table. Wondering how the FUCK he was going to look at Fenris in the face without blushing when the man exited the bathroom….

Anders grinned.  

_Totally worth it…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Blushes.* I have no idea what I was thinking. lol 
> 
> Well, hope you liked it. Thank you for reading. Please feel free to leave me any comments and feedback :D 
> 
> Hugs and cookies for all!!!!! :D 
> 
> Oh, next week I shall be very busy, so there may not be another update until the weekend. Just a heads up ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I'm not too happy with this chapter if I'm honest. But I realized I would not have time this weekend to update either and didn't want to leave you guys hanging. So I wrote what I could during work with movers moving equipment, a lot of men yelling profanities and my boss asking me to basically do his job for him... soooooo if quality is lacking I apologize. Next one should be better :D

Anders glanced at the pile of dirty dishes. Apparently, Fenris was not the tidiest of cooks. Why in the world would he have needed four ladles? Yet there they were in the sink, used and dirty. 

_Point number one in getting to know Fenris. His food tastes like despair and the mess he leaves is not worth the trouble. I think whilst I’m here, I should be the one who cooks._

Anders rolled his sleeves up, opened the tap and made a start with cleaning up the mess. Before long the pile of dirty dishes had visibly reduced, only two or three mugs left in the sink.

 “You need not have done that.”

Startled, Anders turned and gasped. The blonde visibly jumped both in shock and how close Fenris was standing to him. The dish he was cleaning slipped out of his fingers before he had the presence of mind to stop it.

With lightning speed, Fenris caught the dish mid-fall.

“Forgive me, I did not mean to startle you.” Fenris said handing the dish back to Anders.

“F-Fenris, Jesus! Give me a minute to get my heart back in my chest. Holy shit, do you sneak up on everyone like that?” Anders laughed nervously.

“It was not my intention to sneak up on you. Perhaps, you are just remarkably unobservant.” Fenris smirked.

_Is he...joking?_

Fenris crossed his arms and lay rest against the counter, the smirk never faltering.

“Or maybe you’re a ninja. Which reminds me, what _is_ it that you do? You know, for a living.” Anders placed the dish on the drying rack and continued washing the few mugs that were left. 

“I was...My parents died when I was a child. I inherited enough that I do need to work unless I choose to. “ Fenris said, deadpan.

So Fenris was an orphan like Anders was. Well, not exactly like Anders was. After all, Anders parents were not dead, at least not when social services had taken him away. God knew if they were even alive now. Both his parents had been addicts, their drug of choice, Anders no longer remembered. He was barely six when he was taken away. All he remembered of his parents now was that his father was a mean bastard, and his mother could not take care of herself let alone a child. He could still hear her screams when they literally ripped him away from her arms.

She was never a bad woman, just...lost. Anders did not blame her. He still kept the small pillow his mother had made for him when he was a baby. The only thing that he’d managed to never lose as he moved from orphanage to foster home. 

Anders pushed the memories from his mind, (the dishes now clean) and dried his hands.

“I’m sorry.” Anders said, looking at Fenris whose gaze was fixed securely on something or other on the floor.

“Why? It is not your fault.”Answered the shorter man, still not looking at Anders.

Trying to change the subject Anders continued his questioning.

“So... Do you ever _choose_ to work?”

“Hm.”

_Well, that was rather vague._

Anders figured maybe now was not the best time to press Fenris on this. There would be time later; he was to stay here for another week (give or take) in any case.

The blizzard raged outside, Anders could barely see out the window for the darkness that had descended and the blanket of snow that was falling.  Truthfully, it was a little alarming thinking that there was no way to get in or out until it passed. Anders was not one to be caged, but in this instance he couldn’t just pack up and run as he usually did. Besides, being snowed in with a gorgeous (if prickly) host was not the worst thing Anders could think of. At the very least he’d have something pretty to look at.

“All righty then. Um...well, I guess I’ll just...go to my room? Let you relax without me blabbering. I really am grateful for you allowing me to stay, you know.” Anders fidgeted with his fingernails, feeling somewhat awkward.

“You have already expressed your appreciation...Repeatedly. You do not need to keep thanking me, Anders. It is not as if I had much of a choice. It was either that or leave you to freeze to death. “Fenris finally looked up from the floor directly into Anders eyes and the blonde man’s heart beat quickened slightly.

_A week of those intense green eyes...I am so fucked._

“Yeah. Um...Okay. I’ll just...” Anders turned to leave. “Goodnight.”

“Would you…” Fenris cleared his throat as Anders stopped walking and turned to face him. “Perhaps, if you were amenable we could watch a film? Normally I read in the evenings, but I do not wish to be a poor host. I do not have many DVD’s but there may be one you find pleasing?”

_DVD’s?....Doesn’t he just get them off the... Ah. No internet. I forgot._

Anders blinked.

 Jesus, there was so little he knew about this man but damn him if he didn’t want to know more.

“I’d like that.” Anders smiled.

Fenris visibly relaxed as motioned for Anders to follow, which the blonde happily did. Fenris opened the doors on a small cabinet in the living room.

“Choose one whilst I make us some coffee.”

“All right.”

Anders sat cross legged on the wooden floor, looking through the movies one at a time. Fenris wasn’t kidding when he said he didn’t have many. There were about  twenty  DVD’s in all. All originals. It had been years since Anders had seen an original DVD. But he supposed it made sense, it can’t be easy to get Netflix up here.

_Shawshank Redemption…Eh, too deep. Independence Day…watched too many times. Jurassic Park…Meh. Wait, The Labyrinth? Really?..._

Anders looked at the DVD in his hand, then glanced back to Fenris who was busy making their coffee’s, then back to the DVD….Then back to…

“Shit!”  Anders said, dropping the DVD on the floor.

“What?”

Sage had finally moved away from the fireplace and sat next to Anders, head tilted to the side as if to ask ‘What you doing there, Buddy?’

Anders took a deep breath, willing his heart rate to slow.

_Jesus. At this rate I will end up having a heart attack before I get back to town._

“It’s…Um…your wolf.” Anders watched warily as the wolf yawned sleepily and lay down with its head in the blondes lap. He raised an eyebrow and looked at Fenris.

_“_ Ah…” Anders pointed at the wolf.

Fenris rest against the kitchen worktop, arms crossed and that half smile back on his lips.

“You are a Vet, are you not?  Have you never seen a wolf before? Sage will not harm you. Neither is he _my_ wolf. Sage is s free to leave whenever he wants.”

“I am. And no. I have never seen a wolf before. At least not up close. I am more of a cat person, actually. Garrett sees to the dogs in the clinic usually.”

Fenris looked thoughtful for a moment before he answered.

“So you and he…you moved here together?” Then almost as an afterthought, he added with a small nod of his head, “He wants you to pet him.” 

“Who Hawke? Probably…”

Fenris rolled his eyes.

“I was not aware _your_ Garrett was here.” The taller man faced away from Anders to pour the just boiled water into the mugs. “I meant Sage.”

_My Garrett? Wait what? Pet...a wolf?_

Anders looked down at the massive wolf whose head was currently laying on his thigh. Against his better judgement (and everything he knew about wolves.) he tentatively thread his fingers through Sage’s thick fur. It was fuller than he expected. The undercoat thick and not nearly as soft as he thought it would be.  The difference only served to remind him that this was not a common house dog. 

Suddenly, Sage rumbled in contentment. Almost like a purr and Anders found himself chuckling.

Anders wondered if there was perhaps a little dog DNA in Sage too. After all, Sages eyes were blue not yellow. All other characteristics were decidedly wolf like, but pure bred wolves never have blue eyes. The mere thought put Anders at ease and he found himself calming, muscles he didn’t realise were tense, relaxing.

“You’re just one big puppy aren’t you? Not scary at all, huh? ”

Anders voice automatically switched to’ baby talk’ mode.  It was the default tone of voice he used with all animals at the clinic. Still, even though he was MUCH more at ease now, there was no doubt in Anders mind that this was a beast that could be deadly if it wanted. He could feel the muscles underneath the fur and the undeniable strength in them.  Sage rolled on its back, four paws flailing in the air comically as Anders rubbed its belly.

“Good boy!  Who’s a good boy? You are! Yes, you are.”

Anders hadn’t noticed Fenris walk up to them and place their mugs on the coffee table. The white-haired man sat on the armchair of the couch watching Anders with a small smile, something that looked a lot like fondness gracing his features.

“I thought you were a cat person.”

“I am.” Anders said, scratching Sage’s ribs with both hands.

“Hm. Evidently.” He smirked. “Sage. Enough . Let Anders be.”  Fenris said, and the wolf immediately stood and padded happily back to its spot by the fireplace where it lay down and promptly closed its eyes.

“Not _your_ wolf huh?” Anders asked with an eyebrow raised as he grabbed the DVD he’d dropped earlier.

“No.” Fenris said simply. He stood from the armchair and bent down, barely inches away from Anders face. Fenris looked at the DVD Anders had just picked up. “Is that the one you have chosen? The Labyrinth. A lot of these were given to me by Aveline. This is not one of the ones I have watched.”

_Ah... that makes more sense. I guess we’re watching the labyrinth then…_

“I er… Honestly, I like this film. It was one of the only films we had on video in the…um, when I was little. I haven’t watched it in years. But you know, David Bowie’s never a waste of time.” Anders smiled as Fenris took the DVD from his hand and went to set it up. The blonde stood and sat on the couch the end of the coffee table.

“You will find you cannot see the screen from that angle. Sit there.” Fenris motioned to the couch directly in front of the TV.

“Where will you sit?” Anders asked puzzled.

“It is a two seater, Anders. Ah…forgive me. Is it impolite to sit on the same couch? I was not aware. “Fenris stopped what he was doing momentarily, looking uneasy. A light blush on his copper skin.

Anders recalled what the man had said earlier. That Fenris had been kept in isolation most of his life and had no clue how to behave…The blondes chest tightened thinking about what it must have been like and what circumstances would have forced Fenris to live that way. Anders may have been brought up in an orphanage, but at least there had been other kids to play with.

“Oh no. no, no, no. It’s perfectly fine. Not impolite at all. I will sit here.” Anders plopped himself on the couch and pat the seat next to him. “And you can sit right here next to me. Nice and warm. Cosy.” Anders grinned.

_The fuck did I do that for? Flirting again? The last time you almost got chucked out of the cabin into the snow…_

Anders winced as soon as the words left his lips, swallowing loudly when Fenris walked up to the couch and stood before him.  Anders had to crane his neck to look up at him.

_Fuck he looks good from this angle…_

“You are flirting because you are nervous? Just as you did before?” Fenris asked, raising an eyebrow looking puzzled.

_Blunt..._

“Ah. Yes. Sorry. My bad.”

“Why?”

“Why, what?” Anders asked baffled himself now.

“Why are you nervous? I am aware my hair colouring and tattoos are…odd and Donnic tells me often that I can be somewhat intimidating, but I assure you I would never do you harm. ” 

_Wow. He thinks I’m nervous cos I’m scared...Oh, Fenris if you only knew. Actually Sage would probably gnaw my face off..._

“Ah. No. Fenris. Look, its fine. I just get nervous sometimes. No reason, I just do. I am not afraid of you, honest. You saved me. I feel perfectly safe here. Um…sit down. Let’s watch the movie, yes? “

Fenris brow furrowed unconvinced, but he sat down nevertheless. The man’s knee brushed up against Anders’ and the blonde’s heart fluttered at the contact. Without a word Fenris turned the T.V on and started the film.

They sat in awkward silence, Anders trying desperately to pay attention to the screen and not the proximity of the man next to him. Every now and again the blonde’s eyes wandered, inevitably landing on Fenris.  Fenris looked utterly absorbed by the film.

“You’re enjoying this, huh?”

“What? Ah. It is...intriguing. That thing he does with the crystal orbs. How is that possible?”

Anders chuckled.

“Fun fact: It’s not  David Bowie doing it. It’s actually another man’s arm. Actually, I can do it too. I spent ages when I was little trying to learn how to do it. It took forever but I managed. I’m pretty good at magic tricks too, Big hands long fingers.”Anders waggled his fingers.” If you had some balls I could show you.”  Anders realised what he’d said after he’d said it. His eyes widened in mortification.

_Did I really just ask him I could show him if he had some balls...Jesus..._

Surprisingly Fenris laughed, the deep unreserved laugh making Anders smile .

“Shit, I really need to think before I speak. You know what I meant though.” Anders had to consciously stop himself from playfully nudging Fenris’ shoulder with his, not wanting to spoil the companionable moment by repeating what had happened earlier.

“Hm.” Fenris said when his laughter died down, shifting his attention back to the screen, a smile and slight blush on his face.

They continued watching the film, Anders noting how comfortable he felt just then. It was nice, just sitting with Fenris. The man smelt of lemons and limes, a scent Anders found he enjoyed immensely. He yawned just as Sarah got to the goblin city... Before she’d rescued Toby, Anders was asleep.

\---------------------------------------------------

Fenris stiffened as he felt a pressure on his shoulder.  He forced himself not to flinch away, realising quickly that it was only Anders. Blonde hairs tickled his throat as Anders nuzzled closer, fast asleep.

 Fenris was not used to physical contact. Truthfully it was not that he was not used to it so much that it reminded him of the pain he’d suffered at his uncle’s hands. Years of abuse, torture...cruelty he’d escaped only because his uncle had made the mistake to assume that Fenris was so conditioned that he would never betray him.

Danarius had been wrong.

The second his uncle took him to the bank on his twentieth birthday (the day Danarius was no longer in control of Fenris’ trust) he’d made sure to scream for help at the top of his lungs.  The trial that followed over the next year almost destroyed Fenris. But eventually, he’d managed to salvage something of a life from the pieces. The whole ordeal even made the news...worldwide.  Fenris could still remember the headlines.

**LETO HASTINGS IV ABUSED BY GUARDIAN.**

**HASTINGS HEIR TORTURED WHILST UNCLE SPENT HIS MONEY.**

He’d spent years trying to forget the horrors he’d endured at his Uncle Danarius’ (and cousin Hadriana’s) mercy. It was the reason he’d never sought solace in another’s company...why he’d never...

“Mmmmm” 

Anders shifted and nuzzled even closer, the blondes hand moved and rest on Fenris thigh.

Fenris felt heat pool in his gut and his body begin to respond.

_Fuck..._

Just because Fenris avoided human contact and physical intimacy did not mean that his body did not have needs, wants and desires.  In fact...strangely....Anders’ hand on his thigh felt....Nice?

_Odd..._

Before he knew what he was doing Fenris lift an arm and Anders happily snuggled closer into his side, Fenris’ arm around the blonde’s shoulders. Fenris heart quickened as he experimentally (timidly) thread tattooed fingers through soft blonde hair.

Anders hand on his thigh shifted higher and Fenris let out a stuttered breath, his eyes fluttering closed for a moment. He couldn’t believe he was doing this. Not only that, but he would never have thought that he would feel any sort of pleasure at someone else’s touch. Fenris studied the man currently pressed up against him…Anders was a peculiar man, but there was no denying how handsome the blonde was. Briefly Fenris wondered if he had the courage to lower his head and kiss those tempting lips...

_This is wrong. He is asleep for God’s sake._

“Anders. Wake up.” Fenris whispered. Not wanting to startle Anders again, he softly shook the man’s shoulder. “Anders.”

“Hmmm?  Five more minutes.” Anders said sleepily, lifting his hand from Fenris’ thigh and wrapping his arm around the other mans waist.

Anders stiffened.  Eyes flew open bit Anders did not move, seemingly paralyzed.

“Um.”

Fenris cleared his throat.

“You fell asleep. Perhaps you should go to bed...Ah, if you wish. The film has not yet finished

 “Oh. I er...should probably go...” Anders said slowly shifting to move away.

 “Do you not wish to see the ending?”

_What are you doing? Let him go…_

_“_ I’ve seen it before.” Anders stood, fidgeting with his hands, blushing. “I’ll just...head to bed. Sorry for…um…yeah.  Good night.”

Fenris watched as the man hurried into the guest room and closed the door.

With Anders gone, (and David Bowie singing on the T.V.) Fenris wondered what the hell had got into him.

He knew this man a day. ONE DAY.

Fenris turned off the T.V. and head for his own room. Perhaps, tomorrow is sanity would have returned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it :) Hugs and please feel free to leave me feedback :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> food and poker?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off thanks t Six Lily Petals for helping me with this. Damn I was stuck lol She knows just how to poke my muse to get it working again :D
> 
> Secondly, I wanted to post this chapter because I will probably be busy the next few days whilst I write a prompt for a giveaway on Tumblr... so rather than leave you hanging I figured Id post this so you guys have something in the meantime :D I havnt been able to read through it as much as I normally do so I apologize if there are any formatting or spelling errors. 
> 
> Thirdly, Its my birthday YAYYYY. Gonna go eat cake!!! mmmmm 
> 
> Hugs to all. Hope you like it!

“Mr Hawke, you caused quite a stir yesterday.”

Garret stood and offered his hand.

“Ah, yeah. I do that. Sorry.” He answered shaking the Sherriff’s hand.

The Sherriff sighed and her expression softened.

“I doubt I’d have reacted differently if I were you to be honest. You’ll be pleased to note that I managed to smooth things over with Ranger Dan. No charges will be filed, so you are free to leave whenever you like. Do you need a lift home?”

Hawke grinned. It was better than he could have hoped for, really. Yes, it was all a big misunderstanding but he had no doubts that had this been anywhere else, chances were he’d be up shit creek without a paddle. Still, he was not ready to go just yet.  

“Sure, thank you. But your husband did promise me I could speak with Anders today. So...”

“Of course.” Aveline said as she walked towards her desk. “I brought the radio with me. Give me a sec to set this up.”

She sat down and pulled the radio out of a duffle bag she’d brought with her.  In less than a minute it was set up and ready.

“Fenris. It’s Aveline. Are you there? Over.”

A few moments passed with nothing but static. Hawke felt apprehension building as he wondered why Fenris was taking so long to answer. Finally a deep voice responded.

“I’m here, Aveline. Over.”

“How’s it going up there? Over. “She asked just as Donnic returned from the back room, carrying three coffees in plastic cups.

“Fine....Over.”

Aveline made a face that suggested to Hawke that she very much was not convinced that everything was ‘Fine’. However, she did not pursue the issue and simply continued.

“Could you put Ander’s on? Mr Hawke would like to speak to him.”

Aveline pushed the microphone across the desk towards Hawke.

“Just talk into the microphone and press that button there whenever you speak.” She instructed, sitting back and allowing the burly man to take over.

Hawke nodded and bent down, his lips almost touching the microphone.

“Anders? Dude, you there?”

There was static again for a moment.

“Fuck you, Hawke. Fuck you, with a pineapple and no lube.  The storm won’t hit for another five hours, you said. This will be fun, you said. Fuck. You.” Anders voice echoed in the small room.

Hawke laughed, relief filling his entire body.

_Ah there’s my Anders._

“I missed you too, love.” He joked.

Static....and then, Anders was laughing.

“Don’t you ‘love’ me Hawke. Save it for someone who gives a shit. Which reminds me, where’s Merril? And was the Sherriff able to sort out all the trouble you caused?” Asked Anders, amusement clearly evident in his tone.

“First of all, don’t pretend you wouldn’t have done the same for me, Mr ‘this is not Just. I will chain myself to the doors until you let all the test animals go.’” Hawke said mimicking Anders voice. “Secondly, she’s back at the clinic with the Pika’s we rescued. I’ll be heading over there when I leave here.” Hawke couldn’t help the smile on his face. He bent closer to the microphone, and whispered. “So, what’s the guy you’re staying with like? Dude sounds sexy... Is he hot?”

Aveline literally face palmed and Hawke shrugged.

“What?” he asked her innocently.

There was static again and then Ander’s voice once more.

“Just because you whisper doesn’t mean he can’t hear you... Dumbass.”

Hawke grinned wider.

“So that’s a yes then?”

Aveline yanked the microphone away from Hawke with a roll of her eyes.

“Okay. Well, now that we have established everyone’s fine.” She said looking at Hawke sternly  “I need to get back to my duties. Fenris, as always, if you need anything let me know. Mr Anderson, sit tight. We’ll have you back home as soon as possible. Over and out.”

\-------------------------------------------------

Anders sat at the table in front of the radio, face lobster red.

The day so far had been awkward at best, both he and Fenris had spoken little to each other. The blonde had been mortified the night before when he fell asleep and woke to find himself snuggled up to maybe other man, basking in the scent of lemons and something that was uniquely Fenris. Truthfully, Anders was grateful Fenris hadn’t fed him to his wolf. Once the blonde had closed the door to the guest room and took the time to think about it properly, he wondered why Fenris hadn’t, at the very least, appeared to be upset...

“Your partner sounds...”Fenris stood by Anders, shuffling on his feet a little, seemingly struggling to find the right word.

Anders sat back on the chair, looking up at him.

“Like an ass? That’s because he is.”

Fenris chuckled and quickly covered it up with a cough.  

“Wait, what do you mean ‘my partner’?”

“Ah, he called you love. I assumed...” Fenris said as he sat down on the chair next to Anders. The tension between them, although better than it had been all day, was still present.

“You thought me and Hawke?... Oh God, no. He was just messing around. Hawke’s with Merril, has been for a long time. I don’t...I’m not with anyone.” Anders looked down at his hands resting on the table, fidgeting with his fingernails as he was want to do when he felt uncomfortable.

A tattooed hand covered both of Anders fidgeting ones, stilling the movement and causing Anders’s breath to hitch at the contact.

_Jesus, his hands are so warm._

“That is distracting. Please stop.” Fenris said in a low voice as Anders looked up from their hands directly into emerald green eyes. Fenris did not look angry, actually his expression was...gentle?

“Ah. Sorry. It’s a habit.” Anders slowly slid his hands away from under Fenris’ fingers and placed them on his lap instead.

Green eyes regarded honey brown curiously,  the shorter man lay back against the chair and crossed his arms. Anders felt something like butterflies in his stomach and stared at table, wondering why on earth he was getting nervous now. The man had only asked him some questions for Gods sake.

“I apologise. I should not make assumptions.”

“Ah, don’t worry about it. You’re not the first that thought that, to be fair. Hawke is...well, he likes to flirt. And you already know I deflect to flirting when I’m nervous so really it’s a no surprise people jump to conclusions about us. He’s head over heels in love with Merril, has been since first day of college. ” Anders shrugged. “In any case he isn’t my type. He’s my best friend but just...” Anders shook his head and laughed. “Nope. Honestly, he’s like an overgrown child.” 

Fenris looked at Anders intently. Like a predator that had just caught the scent of his prey. The shorter man smirked and Anders breath caught in his lungs.

_Fuck. Me..._

“You prefer someone more serious then?” Fenris asked, and if Anders didn’t know any better he would say his voice sounded a little husky.

Anders stifled a nervous giggle and rambled on, saying the first thing that came into his head.

“Well, I’m not against a little silliness and a wild night of fun every now and again. I’m pretty silly myself, to be honest. But yeah, now that you mention it, I am attracted to serious guys. The whole brooding thing is pretty sexy.

“Is that right?” Fenris asked raising an eyebrow, smirk still on his lips.

“Well, you know. You’re pretty _serious_ yourself...” Anders eyes widened as the words just tumbled from his lips before his brain had a chance to catch up.

_What. The.  Actual. Fuck?..._

Fenris (astonishingly) barely reacted. Only the smirk got a little wider.

“You are nervous.” Said Fenris, a statement not a question.

Anders lowered his eyes and answered in a small voice.

“Yes. Yes I am...sorry.” Anders blushed and tucked a stray strand of hair behind his ear.

“Hm.” Fenris unhurriedly stood from the chair. “I believe I shall make a start on dinner.  Perhaps later we could play some poker?”

Anders swallowed thickly.

“Yeah that sounds good. Eh, would you mind terribly if I cooked though?” Anders offered “I enjoy cooking and it’s the least I can do to thank you.”

_Plus you suck at cooking..._

“As you wish.” Fenris answered, turning and giving Anders a perfect view the man’s delectable ass.

\----------------------------------------------------

Fenris had never tasted food so wonderful in his entire life. (Not that he could remember in any case.) The meal that Anders prepared consisted of venison, potatoes and roasted vegetables. Fenris himself had made this exact meal many times, but it had never tasted like this. This was perfection on a plate.

The blonde had spent ages rummaging through Fenris’ Kitchen cupboards, squealing in delight when he found a box of spices.

The sight of Anders on his knees, ass in the air as he bent down and stretched to reach the box of spices at the back of the cupboard had Fenris almost choking on the water he’d been drinking. The short man had to (quite literally) sprint to the bathroom suddenly, in order to hide the tenting in his pants. Thankfully, after about 10 minutes or so Fenris was able to leave the bathroom. (Somewhat worse for wear but presentable never the less.)  

 

Food eaten and dishes washed, they now sat at the dining table playing poker and drinking their second bottle of wine.

“You must be cheating.” Anders said as Fenris took the last of the blonde’s chips.  “Statis .... staticality ... stitisically… Bollocks, you know what I mean. It’s impossible.”

Fenris smirked triumphantly as he stacked his mountain of chips.

“I do not cheat. It is unnecessary. You have a lot of tells.”

Anders leant forwards in his chair, the wine making him mix his words a little.  Fenris was not unaffected, but obviously he knew how to mask the inebriation far better than Anders did.

“I don’t have tells! I am a mask of ambilv..amibivalnce …”

Fenris looked at Anders seriously. 

“When you have a good hand, your eyebrows raise for a split second. If is a bad hand, you sigh. When it is a hand that is neither here nor there, you appear bored and twirl your hair around your index finger.”

Anders blinked.

“Well, that’s... very thorough.” Anders poured some more wine and drank deeply from his glass. “Okay! Let’s go again. Mr ‘Smug ass Sherlock.’ “

Fenris laughed.

“I have all your chips, Anders. You have nothing left to bet. I won. Accept defeat with dignity.” Fenris began gathering the cards to put them away but Anders insisted.

“Never!” Anders yelled in mock defiance. “Besides I do have stuff to bet with...I will bet ...um..My sweater!”

Technically, it was Fenris’ sweater, but by this point the alcohol must have made Anders forget that minor detail. In fact, all he was wearing belonged to Fenris as the clothes the blonde was wearing when Fenris found him were currently in the washer.

Fenris raised an eyebrow.

“You wish to continue playing…betting your clothes?”

“Yes!” Anders hiccupped and then giggled. “No chips! New rules. Clothing or go the fuck home!”

 “I am home, Anders.”

“Pffft. Thats just semantics.”Anders blew a raspberry.

_The man has lost all sense....Admittedly, he is an entertaining drunk._

Fenris laughed.

“Fine. It is not as though I will lose. Give me your cards.”

Anders gave Fenris the cards in his hands and clapped happily.

“Yay! “

“Ugh.” Fenris rolled his eyes but the small, barely discernible smile betrayed his amusement.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

For a split second as he sat there shirtless, Anders almost regretted suggesting that they continue to play. Not because he was embarrassed (alcohol took away every last hint of self-consciousness that Anders had) but because it was becoming evidently clear that he was never going to win.

Two games later, when he sat there only in his boxers, the last remnant of hope finally vanished. Still, Anders was nothing if not stubborn.

“Do you concede? I am not an unfair man. I would be willing to allow you to keep some of your dignity intact.” Fenris said smugly.

Anders crossed his arms defiantly and lift his head pride-fully. Although in truth,  Anders looked less the picture of pride and more like he’d just smelt something rotten.

“I do not cen…consaa.. Bollocks to it. Just deal the cards..” Anders said, relaxing his pose.

Fenris eyes widened a moment, before his expression returned to being unreadable and he shuffled the deck.

_Sexy, serious, no telly tells gorgeous bastard…._

“Hm. Fine. Be sure to remember when you lose, that I did offer you a way out.” Fenris said, his gaze lingering longer than necessary on Anders Chest.

Anders grabbed his glass of wine and gluped it down in one go as Fenris dealt the cards. Trying his best to not look at the man opposite him, he picked up his cards, blushing under Fenris scrutiny. It was a full house. A full house in one deal….

For the first time that night Anders managed to keep a straight face. Maybe it was because his face was numb or possibly because of his diminished reaction time. Either way, This was a win if he could simply manage to play it cool.

 Anders bet his boxers, Fenris bet his sweater, Anders then raised  the stakes and bet his hair tie (after all what else was there?) Fenris chuckled and bet his T-Shirt. The moment of truth upon them…

“Cards on the table, Anders.”

Anders grinned, slammed the cards face up on the table.

“HAHAHA! Suck it!”

Fenris’ mouth opened in shock.

“How?...No. That is...” he stammered.

Anders was not a humble victor. He whooped and waggled his eyebrows. “Fair is fair. I won! Off with it Broody, come on.”  

Anders grinned….and then the grin faltered. The blonde tilt his head to the side as he tried to figure out the expression on Fenris face. Was that worry? Apprehension….

_Shit, its panic. He really doesn’t want to do this…_

“Hey.” Anders said softly, standing and walking up to Fenris placing a gentle hand on the other man’s shoulder. “Hey. Look it’s a game. That’s all. You don’t have to do it. If it’s no fun there’s no point. It’s all right.” Anders rubbed Fenris shoulder in an effort to calm the other man, smiling kindly.

Fenris eyes locked on Anders’, then down to where the blondes hand was on his shoulder and then back up to his face. The sudden panic seemed to have subsided. Anders could feel as the other man relaxed, his shoulder sagging a little.  

“It is not...I have sc..." He took a deep breath "But you did it. It ...is not honourable if I do not...”Fenris swallowed thickly.

“Ah Fuck that. Just you and me here. And I don’t give a shit about huner...honur..hun..Ugh. Actually you know what?” Anders pinched his nose with his thumb and forefinger. “It’s late and I think maybe I had a little too much to drink. I’m going to to bed.” Anders gave Fenris shoulder a last little squeeze and moved to walk away…. Far too quickly.

He wobbled. In an instant Fenris had stood and was holding him by his bare shoulders, Anders facing away.

“Do you need help to get to your room?” Fenris asked concerned.

“Nah I’m good. Just a little wibbly wobbly.” Anders glanced back, looking at the tattooed hands on his shoulders. ”I like your hands. They’re pretty and also warm...it feels really nice” He blinked.

_God fucking dammit!_

Fenris grip seemed to tighten a moment before Anders quickly moved away.

“Eh. Yeah. Goodnight.” Said Anders as he practically ran/stumbled toward the room. 

As soon as he closed the door behind himself, Anders fell face first onto the bed and covered his head with the pillow.

_Please God. I don’t pray often but If you could find it in you to not let Fenris remember this tomorrow I would be super grateful…._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! 
> 
> Feedback greatly welcomed and appreciated :D huuuuuugs and birthdaycake for all!!!!!!
> 
> Art from this chapter from the wonderful Etluthia on Tumblr 
> 
> http://etluthia.tumblr.com/post/142704995563/modern-au-where-fenris-lives-in-a-cabin-in-the
> 
> seriously guys, its awesome please go take a look if you have the time :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry :S

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. Warning for some blood and gore in this chapter. It isnt graphic really but I had to say :P I wrote this super quickly in work this morning and Ive posted it with only 2 readthroughs for edits. I hope its ok.
> 
> Edit: thanks to lorpus for reminding me to add a warning. Doggies should not be given paracetamol unless there is no other option, and even then be it can be dangerous. So speak to your vet is you are planning to use it. 
> 
> I should also mention that I am not a vet, so do not take anything Anders does here in that respect as what you should do. Basically kids.... Do not try this at home ;)

“Ugh...”

Anders woke up feeling like death itself. His head hurt, his body ached, even his damn hair hurt.

“Never again...” He mumbled to himself.

_Water._

He needed water. His throat felt like he’d swallowed a cactus...or three.

With much difficulty, Anders managed to sit up on his bed, feet flat on the floor. Groaning he scratched his chest.

_Wait..Where’s..._

He looked down to see he was only in his underwear. Mentally, he thanked God the cabin had indoor heating. Then, memories from last night rushed back like a punch in the gut.

_“_ Oh, no. No, no, no...”

Anders glanced at the door. Oh, how he would love just to crawl back into bed and hide under the quilt until it was time to go back home. Realistically though, of course he couldn’t do that. He was going to have to face Fenris at some point.

So, with more bravado than he was actually feeling, he stood to dress... his clothes were neatly folded on the chair which meant that at some point during the night, Fenris had also come into the room and put them there. There was no way that Anders would have been able to fold anything in the state he’d been in.

_Great...I must have looked super sexy face down drooling and snoring like bloody bull dog....Fan-bloody-tastic._

He kept mentally berating himself as he dressed. Once he looked presentable he checked his watch...2.15pm.

Finally, taking a deep breath, he opened the door fully expecting to find Fenris in the Livingroom, maybe having a mug of coffee. What he found instead was an empty cabin.

“Fenris?...Sage?...Hello?”

No answer. That was odd.

The blonde walked past the window, stopped, turned and looked back out again. It was no longer snowing, the wind no longer howled...In fact, the sky was clear blue and not the dirty grey colour it had been.

Perhaps now that the weather had calmed, Fenris had gone out to the generator? It made sense. Anders moved deliberately to the door of the cabin and opened it wide.

“Fenris! Are you out there?!”

Still no answer.

_Wow...that’s a hell of a lot of snow out there though._

Anders closed the door.  He sighed and made his way to the dining table to sit down, his head was quite literally banging.

God, how he hated hangovers.

As he was about to sit down he noted a page of paper, neatly folded in half with ‘ANDERS’ written on it. Taking it in his hands, he unfolded it and began to read.

_Anders,_

_Sage and I have gone to inspect the trails. I wish to determine to what degree we are snowed in. The blizzard, as I am sure you have noticed, has passed but it will snow again soon. The sky is deceptively clear, but trust me when I say, that will change by nightfall. DO NOT VENTURE OUT ALONE. I already found you once; do not make me search for you again._

_On another note, I suspect you will be feeling the effects of last night’s over indulgence in wine. There is paracetamol in the cabinet in the bathroom. Feel free to shower and anything else you might need. You are my guest and I wish for you to feel at ease here._

_Perhaps you can choose an activity for us for tonight? I enjoyed yesterday but I suspect you may wish to give the wine a break. I look forward to whatever you choose._

_I should be back by 6.00pm. Sage needs to hunt._

_P.S. If the urge strikes you to prepare dinner. Do not fight it._

Anders re-read the letter twice more. Turned it around and read it again...

_I wish for you to feel at ease here... I enjoyed yesterday... I look forward to whatever you choose..._

His heart beat a little faster.  Then he shook his head.

_Stop reading more into it than there is. He’s being polite. A good host...That’s all._

Still, he couldn’t help the smile that came unbidden to his lips.

 

By six that evening Anders had already showered, taken the paracetamol and cooked dinner. He felt decidedly better, the headache of that morning almost entirely gone.

By seven he’d turned off the oven. Deciding to reheat the lasagne he’d managed to find ingredients for once Fenris returned.  Apprehension began building up, his muscles tense.

By eight he was officially freaking out.

Anders was certein something must have happened to Fenris and wondering if he should go out and look for him. He had his coat in his hands to go out in search of the other man by 8.15.

That was when the door slammed open.

“Anders! Please...Sage.”

Fenris stood in the doorway, Sage in his arms whimpering in pain. Anders dropped the coat in his hands on the floor. Rushing to Fenris’ side.

“Fenris! Shit! What happened? What’s wrong?”

_So much blood..._

Fenris strode inside (Anders following closely behind) and gently placed Sage on the floor by the fireplace.

“You are a Vet. Help him!”

Anders veterinary training kicked in. He turned his attention on the hurt wolf.

“Hey buddy. Its ok, you’re gonna be fine. I’m just going to take a look and see what we have here okay?” He said as he began examining the wolf. Fingers threading through fur, pressing on the underside of Sage’s belly to check for hidden injuries. Some cuts, scrapes here and there...He moved his hands up to the neck, his fingers pressed against an open wound...

“Jesus, was he attacked by mountain lion or something?” Anders asked mouth agape.

“Yes.”

“Fuck. Ok, the wound is superficial. Do you have a first aid kit? I need some water and a clean cloth. Anything you have that is antiseptic...just...bring me everything. Oh, and those paracetamol’s too.”

Anders set to work as Fenris went to gather what Anders asked for.  Sage whimpered some more but did not growl or react aggressively in anyway. The wolf knew Anders was trying to help.

“Shhh. I know it hurts buddy, but we gotta take care of this. You’re gonna be fine. I won’t leave you, all right.”

Anders continued the examination.

_Front paw, broken?...Hmm, maybe hairline fracture?  Maybe sprained, not a clear break at least. . Shit I wish I was back in the clinic for this._

Anders worked methodically, speaking to Sage in a calm soothing voice. Surprisingly, Fenris had a lot of first aid things. Anders supposed it made sense, living in the mountains one would have to be prepared.

Anders barely looked at Fenris the whole time, focussed on his patient. It was easily an hour by the time he was done. Fenris had not left his and Sage’s side the whole time.

“He’s going to be fine, Fenris. Relax. Most of the wounds are shallow. It’s mostly the front leg that has me a little worried. I need to X-Ray it to see if it’s broken or not. I can’t feel anything, but that doesn’t mean there isn’t a small fracture. All in all, I’d say he was pretty lucky. He should sleep for a while, though. The paracetamol will help the pain. I mean, it’s not ideal, but it works in a pinch.”

Fenris stroked Sages fur gently, finally relaxing.

“You are certain?”

“Yes. I’m a good vet, Fenris. Trust me.” Anders said, placing his hand over Fenris’ and smiling kindly. “I promise you. Sage will be fine.”

Fenris looked up at the blonde.

“Fenris...You’re hurt? Jesus why didn’t you say anything? Come here.”

Anders stood and half dragged Fenris to sit on the couch.

“Let me see.” Fenris had a shallow cut just above his left eye. Anders took the saline, a clean gauze and began to wash the cut. It wasn’t as bad as he’d originally thought. Mostly just needed cleaning. “Are you hurt anywhere else?”

When Anders was in healing mode, he very rarely noticed much else other than the task at hand. When Fenris didn’t answer however, the blonde finally looked at the other man. Really looked, not just surveying his face for damage as he had been. The expression he saw there was...he didn’t know, but God it made his heart skip a beat.

“Fenris?” He asked, his voice a tad bit high.

Fenris cleared his throat and looked down and away.

“I...did not hear it behind me until it was too late.  Sage... They fought and eventually it ran off. But it did...” Fenris sighed. “My back.”

Anders blinked.

“Turn around Fenris.” Anders said apprehensively, his voice shaking a little.

Fenris complied and turned, facing away from Anders with his back to him. What Anders saw had him gasping.

“Shit. Fuck. How are you even standing?... Sweater off. Take it off now Fenris. I need to see.”

Fenris’ back was covered in blood...He was no longer wearing his coat, but the sweater had three massive rips from the top right shoulder down to the bottom left hip. Beneath that, three long lacerations across Fenris’ back.

“It looks worse than it is, but I...should warn you...I have other...” Fenris stammered.

“Fenris, it’s all right. I wouldn’t ask unless it was absolutely necessary. Please. Trust me.” Anders said softly.

Anders took the bottom of Fenris’ sweater in his hands. Slowly, and ever so gently he lift the now ruined clothing up. Fenris’ hissed a little, but he did not otherwise complain. Fenris lift his hands and allowed the other man to remove his sweater and T-Shirt until he was bare-chested.

Anders didn’t have time to think. Immediately, he began washing the cuts with saline solution. The cuts (thankfully) were not as deep as they could have been. It further helped that the cuts were not bleeding profusely as it had clotted up enough so that only a trickle of blood fell every now and again.

Anders worked in silence. Fenris sitting before him on the couch quiet as a church mouse. At some point, Anders had moved to sit crossed legged behind the other man. (it was a large couch) Twenty minutes later his leg had cramped, and he instead shifted to move one leg off the couch, foot on the floor and the other bent,  foot on the couch cushion, the side of his thigh resting on the backrest.

By the time most of the lacerations were cleaned and dressed, Anders leg had cramped so badly he couldn’t help the hiss of pain as pins and needles set in.

“You are uncomfortable.”

The sound of Fenris voice after half an hour of silence jerked Anders out of focus.

“Ah... It’s fine. Just pins and needles in my leg. It’ll pass.”

“Hm.” Fenris said, shifting a little to the edge of the couch, leaving a space between him and the backrest. The man then reached behind him and wrapped a hand around Anders leg, guiding the blonde to stretch his leg.

“Sit a little further forward, Anders.”

Anders swallowed thickly, and did as asked until essentially his legs were flush against Fenris on either side. The blonde suppressed a moan as Fenris began to gently massage up and down Anders calf muscle.

“Better?”

“Yes thank you.” Anders answered and his voice broke.

_Aaaaaaaand I sound like that teenager from The Simpsons. Great._

 

Anders continued his work. Now that he was more relaxed (and sure the other man would be fine), he finally noted that Fenris was indeed tattooed all over his back, and no doubt his front as well. As he worked, Fenris continued massaging his leg. Anders tried not to concentrate on how amazing Fenris’ hand felt on his leg for fear that he would embarrass himself.

By the time Anders had finished his ministrations, Fenris back clean and wounds dressed it must have been about ten pm.  He really, _really_ didn’t want to move. Still, it was not professional to linger longer than necessary.

“Um...You’re done.” Anders said finally.

Fenris hand on the blonde’s leg stilled, but Fenris did not remove it. As Anders made to move, Fenris placed his other hand on Anders thigh, stopping him.

“Why have you not asked?”

“Sorry what?” Anders asked in confusion.

“About the scars. You have not mentioned them.”

_Scars? What scars..._

Anders truly had no idea what Fenris was talking about. There was no scarring only...

_Fuck..._

That’s when he noticed. The tattoos, beneath them...

Up this close, he could see it. Lots of short, but deep scars beneath the white ink. Anders had been too intent on healing Fenris to notice anything else. But now...now he saw it. Still, even if he _had_ noticed them, he wouldn’t have asked. He was horrified, yes...horrified that Fenris had endured this....this torture.

_So that’s why he’s tattooed all over? To hide the scarring?...Jesus..._

Without thinking he trailed a finger over one white swirl on the other mans left shoulder, feeling the raised skin beneath his fingertips. Fenris flinch a little and Anders stopped.

“Ah, sorry. I didn’t think...”Anders breathed in a staggered breath. “I hadn’t noticed until just now to be perfectly honest. But I wouldn’t have asked even if I had. It’s really is none of my business.”

“Does it not disgust you to touch me?” Fenris asked, still not looking back.

“Disgust me?” Anders asked in disbelief. “It angers me that you had to endure this. It _disgusts_ me that someone did this to you... but Fenris, how can you think touching you would disgust me? You are...Jesus, how do I say this.”

Anders breathed in deep. Finding courage he didn’t know he had, he decided to be brutally honest.

“You are the most beautiful man I have ever seen in my life. Scars do not change that.”

Fenris stood so suddenly Anders almost fell off the couch. Before he even knew what was happening, Fenris had grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him off the couch to stand in front of him.

_Shit..._

“Do not lie to me, Anders! Not you.” Fenris shook him a little by the shoulders. “Look…. Really _look_ at me. How can you say that?” Fenris asked, his voice was agitated...angry...

Anders looked at the gorgeous man before him. His breath caught in his lungs...Fenris was magnificent.

Fenris roughly grabbed Anders hand and placed it on his scarred, tattooed chest. The tattoos masked most of the scarring, but there were places it did not. Still...

“I’m not lying. I _see_ you. You’re perfect, Fenris.” Anders insisted.

Fenris looked at Anders in disbelief.

“And you are _wrong_.”

Fenris grabbed Anders neck, pulled him down forcefully and crashed their lips together. It was rough, all pressure and strength.

Fenris kissed him like there was nothing that mattered more than Anders at that moment. Lips parted, tongues met...Anders struggled to breathe, the other man unrelenting as he tasted him. Fenris fingers pressed against the back of Anders neck, enough that there would be a bruise there come morning. The other tattooed hand fisted in strawberry blonde hair...

There was pain, but Anders didn’t care. He wanted more. He gripped Fenris’ hips, pulled him closer.

Suddenly Fenris stepped away, breathing hard. Anders gasped for air. They stared at each other. The tension between them almost palpable.

“You. Are. Wrong.” Fenris repeated, albeit much softer...the anger gone. His expression changed…

 Vulnerable, hurting...

Fenris turned dejectedly and walked into his room. Leaving Anders too stunned to do anything else but stand there, wondering what the fuck just happened.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for leaving it on a cliffhanger! I will probably update next week again once I have finished ( and started) the prompt for my giveaway on tumblr.
> 
> Hope you liked it guys. Thanks for reading and all your lovley comments!!!! they give me life! Hugs for all!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7 *NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut... almost all smut...yeah... o,O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys m/m smut ahead...seriously... mostly smut. 
> 
> Firstly thanks to The_Real_Fenris for advice and suggestions on how to go about this chapter... seriously, what you will read is almost entirely his idea. He is awesome and I adore him :D You should go read his stuff, because it is perfection. :D
> 
> Secondly, It was a little bit ...difficult writing this. Those of you who follow me on Tumblr will know why. I have literally just got home and read through it maybe twice and I apologise if it isn't up to scratch.. I WAS NERVOUS OKAY! lol
> 
> Hope you like it! excuse me whilst I hide from shame...

Fenris lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling in the dark.

His heart still beat too quickly, his hands still shook.

_“I’m not lying. I see you. You’re perfect, Fenris.”...._

Perfect...

Fenris felt his heart beat quicken at the thought. He was so _angry._

Broken, damaged, repulsive...those were all words that described who he was. Just hearing Anders tell him that he was perfect made him feel like he was being mocked, bringing up memories he would much rather forget.

And yet, there was a small part of him that _wanted_ to believe him. A faint, nagging voice at the back of his mind that asked

‘ _What if Anders meant it?’_

Could it be possible that the blonde wanted him? God knew Fenris REALLY wanted Anders. It was the last thing he expected when he found the man face first in the snow and brought him back to his cabin four days ago. He also did not expect to feel more at ease with a man he barely knew,  than he did with Donnic or Aveline who he’d known for years. But Anders, with his gentle smile and awkward flirtations....

Fenris caught himself smiling at the thought of the beautiful man that had somehow managed to break through his self imposed walls (figuratively speaking of course.)

_What is wrong with me?..._

Fenris had kissed him. Yes, he’d kissed him in anger, in confusion, out of desperation borne of helplessness because he hadn’t known what else to do...but he’d still kissed him. 

And Holy shit, Anders tasted incredible.

For the first time in his sorry excuse of an existence, Fenris found himself willing to let someone else touch him...Craving it in fact. It was a feeling that was both exhilarating and terrifying at once.

A faint knock at his door had him sitting up quickly on the bed.

“Fenris?...A-are you awake?”

Fenris looked at the door, unmoving, wondering if he should answer or simply ignore the question.

“Can I come in? Please... I just want to talk.”

He should have said, no. But the way Anders asked, the fact the he _did_ ask had Fenris answering differently.

“Come in.”

The door opened slowly, almost hesitantly.  Anders entered, closed the door behind himself and stood by the foot of Fenris’ bed.

“Um...I wanted to tell you that Sage is doing well.”

Fenris blinked.

“It is four in the morning. Have you not been to bed yet?”

“Ah.” Anders fidgeted with his hands anxiously. “I wanted to be sure that Sage wasn’t in too much pain or distress so I’ve been sitting with him for a while.”

Fenris realised with no small amount of guilt that he’d not yet thanked Anders for healing both Sage and himself. Fenris was used to pain, the wounds on his back barely even registering as pain any longer now that they had been tended to...But if Anders had not been there, Sage might have never survived. 

“Anders, I can barely see you in the dark. Come here.” Fenris sat back on the bed, his back against the headboard and legs crossed. “Please.”

Anders, for his part, did not hesitate. He walked to the left side of the bed and sat down on the edge, facing Fenris.

“I...imagine I appear ungrateful.” Fenris lowered his head a little, looking away from Anders’ gaze. “It is not that I...I am unused to feeling...” Fenris sighed and looked up, right into Anders eyes. “There is no possible way that I could express to you how grateful I am for your help. For Sage and...for me. I must also apologise for earlier. I should not have presumed...”

A hand on his knee caused Fenris to stop mid sentence.

“I liked it.” Anders said as he slid his hand a little higher up Fenris’ thigh. “D-did you like it?”

Fenris could not take his eyes off the hand on his leg. Could not look away, as elegant fingers lightly caressed toward his inner thigh.  Warmth pooled in his gut and travelled lower to his groin, his bare chest visibly moving with each breath he took.

_Wait...Is it..._

“You are flirting because you are nervous?” Fenris asked, his voice rough. Almost as if it was taking all his control just to be still.

Anders shifted a little closer. His other hand moving to Fenris’ shoulder, sliding down along his arm. Fenris’ breath hitched, marvelling at how good Anders’ warm hands felt on his skin. Wondering why, for the first time in his life, he did not recoil at another’s touch.

“No. I’m flirting because...I want you.” Anders stopped abruptly. “Wait...you don’t?” Anders removed his hands from the other man’s body and sat back. “Jesus...I’m so sorry I thought.”

The idea of Anders stopping had Fenris reacting before he even thought about what he was doing.

In one swift movement, he all but pounced at the other man. Roughly grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him on the bed as Fenris lay above him, tattooed hands gripping firmly at slim hips. 

Fenris had no idea what he was doing. Reacting purely on instinct as he pressed his lips against the other man’s, jerking his hips forward with a little too much force causing Anders to moan both in pleasure and pain. 

Fenris swallowed the moan with his mouth, tongue darting out to swirl around Anders’ own. Teeth clacking together as Fenris pressed harder, his hands now pulling roughly at the other mans sweater until the blonde chest was as bare his own.

He did not slow.

Within seconds of having divested Anders of his sweater, Fenris was yanking at the other man’s trousers whilst simultaneously pulling off his own. It was less than two minutes before they were both naked and out of breath in a tangle of arms and legs.

Anders allowed Fenris to lead, the odd ‘oomph’ or moan escaping his lips as the other manhandled him as he wanted. Breaths intermingling, tongues tasting, fingers touching...

Suddenly Fenris sat back on his haunches, leaving Anders gasping, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. Tattooed hands pulled the blonde’s legs apart.

Fenris grabbed hold of his cock and positioned himself at Anders entrance. He’d only pushed his hips forward a little before Anders’ eyes widened and he began to struggle.

“Ahh! FUCK! Wait, wait, WAIT!” Anders exclaimed, sounding a little panicked.

Fenris froze.

_Shit... what the fuck am I doing?_

“Just...” Anders sat up, legs still spread apart. Fenris breathing heavily both from the exertion and fear at having unwittingly hurt Anders. “You can’t just...” Anders blinked, as if he suddenly realised something important. “Fenris have you done this before?”

“I-I...This is a bad idea. I’m sorry. It was not my intention to hurt you.”  Fenris made to move away, but Anders was up and grabbing his arm in an instant.

“What? No... You didn’t hurt me. Not quite, anyway... Fenris, I want this.” Anders hand cupped Fenris’ cheek, guiding him to look at the blonde man. “Look at me. I want this.” He repeated, softly. “You did nothing wrong. Rough is good. You just need to...well, prepare me a little before you push in, that’s all. I can even do it myself if you wanted... whilst you watched. Would you like that?”

Fenris swallowed thickly. His heart beat hard, the damn thing threatening to burst through his chest at any moment. He could see Anders blushing even in the dark.

“I want to watch.” He answered before he had a chance to be embarrassed about his reply.

“All right. Do you have any lube? I can make do if you don’t have any, but you know, it...makes it easier.”

Fenris (perhaps a little too overenthusiastically) launched himself forwards, over Anders legs as he opened the top drawer of his nightstand and pulled out a small tube. He all but thrust it into Anders hands before quickly moving back to rest on his haunches, eyes wide as he stared at Anders, almost unblinking.

Anders chuckled nervously.

“Sorry. I don’t know why I’m laughing. I...can’t believe I’m doing this.” Anders said as he squeezed tube into his hands and coated his fingers in the slippery gel.

“You don’t ha...” Fenris forgot what he was saying the second that Anders opened his legs wide. Anders began to leisurely stroke his cock with one hand, unhurriedly pushing a finger into himself.

Anders’ head lolled back against the headboard, his blonde (now loose) hair partially covering the side of his face as he arched his back. He moaned wantonly as he continued to push another finger in, little by little, withdrawing it  only to push it right back in.

“F-fuck..” Anders exhaled.

A third finger...

Fenris didn’t know when he started to stroke his own arousal. He barely even realised that he’d growled as he grabbed Anders’ legs and pulled down so that the blonde man was laying on his back, Fenris’ arms under his thighs holding him open.

“Fuck, yes...Fenris...Please...”

This time, when Fenris pushed into Anders, the blonde did not struggle.

Fenris’ breath caught in his lungs and he stilled, now fully sheathed. The feeling was...better than anything he could have ever imagined. Anders was so warm, so _tight._

“Fuck!...Anders...Fuck..”

“Godammit Fenris, move! Please!”

Anders gasped as Fenris pulled almost entirely out and thrust back in hard.

“Fuck! Yes! Again!” Anders hands fisted into the sheets, knuckles turning white.

 Fenris complied and this time he did not falter. Pounding into the other man with a force that had the bed creaking loudly with each thrust. It was not long before Fenris felt the familiar tightening that indicated he was not far off.

“Anders...”

He let go of Anders thighs and lowered himself on top of the other man, kissing him  passionately. Fenris held onto Ander’s neck whilst his other hand fisted in silky soft blonde hair, his pace never faltering.

Anders moaned, slipped a hand between their sweat slicked bodies and stroked himself at the same pace that Fenris was fucking him.

The blonde’s moans became more insistent, his breathing a short staccato of exhales. _Finally_ he arched his back, head digging into the pillow as he let out the most sensual, erotic sound Fenris had ever heard in his life. The warm spurts of Anders climax coated Fenris’ abdomen and he thrust in hard twice more , finding his own climax only seconds after the other man.

Fenris stilled, his head resting on Anders shoulder...trembling all over. 

Anders hands rest on Fenris’ waist, slowly trailing his fingers up his back.

“Jesus! Fenris, Your back...I forgot.” Anders gently tried to push Fenris up so he could look at his face. “Fen...”

“Hush. Too much talking. I’m fine.” Fenris said, the words muffled against Anders shoulder.

Anders chuckled.

“Maybe you should let me take a look anyway. Please?”

Fenris lift his head, looked into the other man’s honey brown eyes.

_Fuck...Did I really just..._

The concern in Anders eyes derailed his trail of thought...it confused him. And yet...it was not an unpleasant feeling.

He liked knowing that this man cared about his well being. Unable to stop the smile from spreading across his lips, he lowered his head and kissed Anders. It was almost sweet.

“Very well. If it will stop your worrying, you may take a look...”  Fenris rolled off the other man and sat on the edge of the bed. “After. You should shower first.  I can wait and you are...are...”

Anders snorted a laugh, tried to cover it up but then broke out into a full blown laughing fit.

 “Fucked...I am thoroughly fucked.” Anders wiped the tears out of his eyes from laughing so hard. “Yeah...I’ll shower first then we’ll take a look at your back.”

The blonde stood and left the room, not even bothering to retrieve his clothing.

_Actually... it is likely me that is fucked...._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes. *clears throat* 
> 
> *shifty look* I'm sorry... next time will be gentle and sweet. *nods*
> 
> Hope you liked it! *Hugs for all!"
> 
> Feel free to leave me feedback in the comments. I live for feedback and honestly, I'm a wreck everytime I post smut so it would be reaaaaaaly appreciated lol 
> 
> *Sprinkes pixiedust*


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys, time to board the angst train ;P
> 
> not for very long... you all know I adore my fluff too much :P
> 
> Please forgive errors etc... I wrote this early this morning in work and then it got crazy busy ,,, only been able to read through it once.

Fenris carefully sipped his boiling hot coffee. The night had indeed seen more snow fall just as he’d predicted, but the worst was over now. Soon, it would stop snowing entirely and the work would start to clear the roads and mountain pass. A sharp (if unexpected) pang of uneasiness washed over him at the thought that, perhaps in a day or two, Anders would return back to town. It was a foolish sentiment. Fenris knew that, and yet...

_What is happening to me?...._

The blonde was still out like a light, blissfully sleeping in Fenris’ bed.

Last night (after their showers), Anders’ had returned to Fenris’ room and (inexplicably) Fenris did not feel the need or inclination to ask the man leave. In fact, contrary to everything he thought he knew about himself, Fenris had rather enjoyed sleeping next to the warm, soft and undeniably beautiful man. For the first time in his life Fenris felt safe, wanted...

He placed the half empty mug on the coffee table. His hands shook a little from the nerves.

It had been an eventful, emotionally charged night. He was not accustomed to it. With a deep breath he stood, making his way to Sage who lay before the fireplace on a...quilt?

_Wait...is that the quilt from the guest room?_

_Of course_ Anders would rather give the quilt to the ailing wolf than sleep in comfort. Naturally, in the end he’d slept in Fenris bed, but the blonde did not know that at the time. The kindness should not have surprised Fenris, but it did.

He knelt by the wolf, his fingers threading through thick fur. Sage lift his head and nuzzled against Fenris’ leg. The wolf appeared tired, but not overly in pain. Fenris’ heart was heavy at the thought that he could have lost his only true friend. The only living being that stayed with Fenris for no other reason than because he wished to, asking nothing in return. No agenda, no lies.

“Thank you.” He whispered, lowering his head to the wolf’s brow. “I am lucky to have a friend as loyal as you. I promise care for you as you have done for me.”

Sage nuzzled closer, licking Fenris’ cheek in one swift, slobbery show of affection.

“Ugh!” Fenris wiped his cheek with his hand. “I suppose I should be grateful you did not try to lick me on the mouth.” He chuckled, standing and glancing at his bedroom door. “Anders will wake soon. Perhaps you should lick him instead. It is to him you should be grateful to, not me.”

Sage’s ears picked up at the name, twitching a little as he cocked his head to the side.

“Not you too?” Fenris lips raised at the corners slightly, a barely discernible smile forming. “It appears he has bewitched us both.”

The sudden voice, followed by the unmistakable sound of static had Fenris rushing to the radio to lower the volume. He did not wish for Anders to wake prematurely. It promised to be an awkward morning as it was. At the very least Fenris wished to finish his coffee in relative ease.

_Varric?..._

“Broody. How in Christ’s name do you use this shit? You there? Over. “ Varric’s rough and familiar voice broke the calms silence.

“I am here Varric.” Fenris spoke into the microphone, mindful to keep his voice low. “What do you want? Over.”

Static sounded once more before Varric spoke again.

“What? No ‘Hello Varric, it’s been a long time. I missed you. How’re ya doing?’...Just  ‘What do you want?’” Static, and some muffled cursing. “Jesus Christ Broody, you really need to get yourself a bloody phone or internet or something. I feel like we’re stuck in the 40’s with this Godamn radio shit....Oh, yeah Over.”

“There is no mobile coverage here and I do not wish to install a phone. And to answer your question, I would rather not waste time over false pleasantries. You have not contacted to discuss the weather, Varric. What do you want? Over.”

Fenris sat down at the table. It did not seem like Varric was going to finish anytime soon.

“Ouch. Still as friendly as ever, I see. Okay, I’ll get right to the point. I got news that there’s a fugitive in your area. Slippery son of a bitch, I’ve been after this one for years. Always one step ahead of me. Wanted back in Fereldan for Second degree murder. He claimed it was an accident, manslaughter not murder, but that’s beside the point. Nice little Reward for his capture. Anyways, he escaped from prison a week before his trial. There’s been a few aliases over the years but real name is Andrew Mason...” Fenris grabbed a notepad and pencil that was on the table and wrote the name down. “Current Alias is Anders Anderson.” His hand stilled before he’d even started to write the second name.

_What?..._

 Varric laughed. Fenris’ heart skipped a beat, his whole body tense.

“Imaginative choice of alias...Look, I know you’re out of the game, but I figured since it’s basically in your back yard, you may be willing to give it a shot. You’re the best bounty hunter I’ve ever seen, Broody. Never missed a mark. Consider it a favour to a friend. Over.”

Fenris’ heart began hammering in his chest. Second degree murder...

_No...It can’t be true_

After Fenris had escaped what practically amounted to slavery, (once the trial was over with and he had to pick up the broken pieces of his life) he’d vowed to never again be so weak to be taken advantage of. In the months and years that followed (with a dedication that bordered on obsession), Fenris trained in every defensive and offensive art imaginable. He’d met Varric by chance and the short man took Fenris under his wing giving him both a job and a purpose.

 Fenris never did it for the money, he was rich enough that ne never need work if he did not wish it. No, he’d done it for the satisfaction of hunting down filth that tried to evade the long arm of justice. People like his uncle.

People that did not _deserve_ freedom.

_Anders..._

“You still with me, Broody? Over.”

Fenris swallowed thickly; with shaking hands he gripped the microphone tighter.

“Yes...”

“So? What do you say? I can send the file to your email. Is that still active?”

“I...Yes, it is. Send it and I will take a look at it. Over.”

“Well, that was easier than I thought it was gonna be. I’ll send the info right now. Over.”

Fenris shifted uncomfortably in his seat, unable to put a name to the emotion he was feeling at present.

“Varric. Who...who was the victim? The circumstances? Over.”

“Ah, you know I never delve into the details. That’s the easiest way to screw up a job. I only ever ask the Charges and how much they’re paying to get them back...”

“Varric...”

Fenris needed to know. Firstly, he never took a job without being convinced of the person’s guilt. Secondly, he wanted to believe that there was a reason why Anders had done this. Second degree murder, by its very nature was a crime of passion. What possible reason could Anders have had to have snapped and actually _killed_ another human being? At the very least Fenris was convinced that Anders was not aggressive by nature.

_What happened to you Anders?_

“Fine! Why you always insist on knowing the details of every case is beyond me. But yes. I’ll dig that info up and send it too, Okay?”

“That is acceptable. I will get in touch with you once I have anything of note to report. Over and out.”

“Yeah, nice talking to you too, Fenris.  Over and out....goddamn broody bast...” The radio went silent.

Fenris glanced at his bedroom door. Anders... No, Andrew lay sleeping on the other side of that wooden panel.  The shock and uncertainty was beginning to morph into what amounted to feelings of anger and betrayal. Emotions Fenris was well accustomed to feeling. Was everything that Anders...

_Fuck! Andrew! Not Anders._

Was everything _Andrew_ said a lie?

Fenris needed to think. To process what he’d just learnt. There was no way he could know the specifics until he could drive to town and access the internet.  It wasn’t that he worried for his own safety. Anders would not hurt him. Even he tried, Fenris was more than capable of defending himself.

“Ugh” he grumbled as he remembered the injury to his back.

But that was different. He had not been expecting that.

In any case, Second Degree Murder was not First Degree Murder and if what Varric had said about Anders claiming it was manslaughter instead....Well, that could happen to anyone.

_An accident...but why did he run?_

Fenris stood and grabbed his coat from where it hung on the hook behind the front door.  Some fresh air might help. He needed to check the generator and refuel it in anyway.

He opened the door and stepped out into the cold, the biting wind chilling the exposed skin on his face and hands.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

_I fucked Fenris...._

Anders stifled an excited giggle as he thought about the previous night’s events. Sure, it almost went a whole different way that would have been decidedly less fun... but nevertheless they got there in the end.

_I can’t believe I literally masturbated in front of him... Holy shit._

Anders could feel the blush creeping up his face at the thought. Jesus, it was embarrassing, almost mortifying when he thought about it now... and yet he’d never been so turned on in his whole life.  Maybe next time...

_Fuck please God, let there be a next time._

Maybe they could take it a little slower? Make it last a bit longer. God knew he really wanted to taste that perfect, thick, long...

_Ok, Anders. Enough of that before you get a hard on that you have no option but to take care of yourself... OR I could ask Fenris if maybe he wouldn’t mind doing it for me, preferably with his mouth..._

He stifled a giggle again.

_Holy shit, I’m ridiculous._

With a grin on his face and a sigh, Anders got out of bed.

Fenris had left him some clothes neatly folded on trunk at the end of the bed for him to wear today. Quickly, he dressed into the jeans, T-shirt and sweater provided. The jeans were a little short, but all in all it was more than comfortable . Anders wiggled his naked toes; his boots remained guest bedroom with his socks. Still, there was no hurry; it wasn’t as if he’d be going anywhere any time soon.

He opened the door and stepped into the living room.

“Fen?”

No answer.

_Shit, this seems familiar..._

A huff brought his attention to Sage laying snuggled up in the quilt he’d covered the wolf in last night..

_Oh shit, Yeah._

Anders walked over to the wolf. Petting him affectionately.

_“_ Hey there, buddy. How’re we doing today, hmm?” He asked as he inspected the healing wounds and injured paw.

Sage nudged Anders’ hand and playfully nipped at his fingers.

“Oho! Someone’s feeling better, huh?” Anders laughed. “So where’s our Fenny got to huh? Did he go out for a walkies or something? ”

Anders stood, walking to the dining table in hopes that Fenris had left him a note as he had done last time.

The smile on his face vanished instantly.

_No...._

The wind in his lungs left him almost as if he’d been physically punched in the gut.

_Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck...How?_

On the note pad on the table, in beautiful handwriting, two words glared back at him.

A name...

Not just any name. A name he’d been running from for over thirteen years.

**_Andrew Mason._ **

As the life Anders had built himself shattered before his eyes, there was no denying what he had to do next. Even if it meant leaving Hawke, Merril...

_Fenris_

He would _NOT_ go back to jail.

There was no way he would be able to survive Solitary a second time.

.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!!!
> 
> Thank you for reading! hugs and cookies for all!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promised it would get better... or at least, not so terrible ;P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took longer than I expected to update! Real life stuff came up. Please, accept this chapter as my peace offering ;P  
> I adore you all!
> 
> Edit: oh guys, trigger warning for discussion about Rape/non-con
> 
> Please heed the warning, it isn't very descriptive but its not sugercoated either.

“Promise me you’ll be a good boy and watch after Fenris.” Anders said as he rubbed Sage’s head.

The wolf raised his head a little and nuzzled into the palm of his hand.

He had to leave before Fenris got back from wherever he’d gone. Anders stood and walked to the dining table. On the same notepad that had made what he was about to do necessary, he wrote two words below his name.

_I’m Sorry._

With a sigh, Anders donned his coat and placed his mobile phone on the table. It simply would not do for anyone to be able to track his whereabouts.

At the front door, he turned and glanced around the cabin one last time, his heart breaking. He should have known that it was inevitable this would happen eventually. Still, he’d hoped....

_It doesn’t matter now...Goodbye Fenris. Live well._

\-------------------------------------

Fenris had spent the past two hours in the shed that housed the generator simply sitting there allowing the noise of the machinery to calm his nerves.  

Still, he could put it off no longer. By now Anders (for he’d decided that Andrew simply did not suit the blonde) would be awake. Probably making breakfast and wondering where Fenris had gotten off to.

There were only two viable options at the moment. Pretend that nothing had changed (which would be hard considering he would be unable to mask his anger) or confront him about it (which could end up very bad for everyone involved. At least, if indeed Anders was the murderer Varric professed.)

It was no longer snowing, but it would be at least a day or two before the roads and the pass were cleared of the build up of snow. For good or ill, they were still stuck with each other for little while longer.

_Insufferable, complicated...Anders..._

Fenris had never felt so conflicted in his entire life. On the one hand, he was angry. Angry that he’d trusted this _stranger_ to touch him...kiss him, have sex with him. Something that he’d allowed no other (not consensually anyway.) Fenris was _furious_ at himself for being taken advantage of...again.

On the other hand, no matter how hard he tried to deny it, a nagging voice at the back of his mind insisted that Anders had not mean to hurt him, that he’d cared for him.  A person cannot fake the kindness Anders showed both to him and to Sage. (Not so thoroughly that it would fool Fenris in any case.)The blonde did not know the specifics of what Fenris had been through. He did not know _who_ Fenris was either, nor of his past. In the end, they were both liars.

Determined that he needed answers quicker than Varric would be able to provide them, Fenris resolved that the best course of action was to come right out and ask. If things turned nasty, Fenris was by far the stronger of them both. He had supplies to restrain Anders with and keep the blonde compliant should the need arise.  

 

Fenris stepped into the cabin determined to sort this out sooner rather than later.

“Anders?”

Tattooed hands closed the door and removed the coat off his body, hanging it on the hook behind the door.

“Anders, I need to talk to you.”

_Has he not yet woken? Jesus that man can sleep..._

The door to Fenris’ bedroom was wide open, glancing in he saw the bed in disarray but still no Anders.

Fenris heart skipped a beat....

_Where is he?_

After checking the bathroom and guest room he began to panic. Where could the blonde possibly have gone? Fenris was certain Anders hadn’t heard his conversation with Varric, he’d kept the volume low enough there was no way it had been audible in the bedroom with the door closed.

_But then what...._

Then he saw it.

His own clear, elegant handwriting.

**_Andrew Mason._ **

And just below it, in a shaky, less than graceful script...

_I’m Sorry._

“Mother Fucker!”

\----------------------------------------------------

_Fuck, its bloody freezing!_

Anders legs ached as he (presumably) made his way down the mountain. His feet sinking deep into the snow, slowing his progress. Ander’s wasn’t entirely delusional, he knew it had been dangerous leaving the cabin and heading into the woods. Yet what other option did he have? None.

Fenris knew who he was.

That in turn meant that the Fenris would also undoubtedly know everything else that came along with it. If Fenris knew, then Aveline knew and if Aveline knew then....

_Shit, wank, bollocks, fuckity, fuckballs._

If his options were ‘Stay at the cabin and wait to be taken back to jail’ or ‘Risk possible death in an attempt to escape’ then Anders sure as hell was not going to be choosing option number one.

Although, as he pulled his leg free of the snow once more, only to have it sink down again the next step, he had to ponder what the hell he’d been thinking running off without better preparation.

Perhaps, if he found a cave or some shelter he could hide away until the snow was less dense? He’d brought a few things with him that would help him survive a few days in the wilderness.

In his pockets were some matches he’d found in one of the drawers in the kitchen, a metal bottle filled with water and some sachets of soup powder... (Why he grabbed those instead of something more substantial was beyond him. He never thought clearly when he was panicking.)

It was as good an idea as he was likely to have to be honest.

He could do this. He _would_ survive this.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Fenris made sure Sage had enough water and food to last him should he be unable to return before night fell. He winced as he slipped the bag onto his back.

_Stupid, irrational, foolish...._

Whether he was cursing himself or Anders however, was debateable. Perhaps he was cursing them both.

Sage made a whining noise and Fenris knelt next to his friend, threading his gloved fingers through the wolf’s fur.

“I am sorry to leave you when you are not yet recovered, old friend.” Fenris sighed and stood. “Someone has to bring Anders home.”

Fenris opened the bathroom door and glanced at the Wolf with an apologetic expression on his face.

“It is not ideal but, I have prepared the ah....dirt box for when...”

Sage huffed, and lowered his head back onto his paws, obviously unamused.

“I am sorry. I will return as soon as I have him. Rest and recover whilst I am gone.”

\-----------------------------------

Anders thanked his lucky stars that he’d been able to find a cave large enough that provided adequate shelter from the elements. The makeshift camp fire he’d built was now burning brightly, casting a warm glow and enough light to be able to see clearly in the dark.

He’d never realised how difficult it was to make a campfire even with the use of matches. The wood he’d found was wet and difficult to set alight, so he had to chuck them all and find more wood that was not as wet. It wasn’t until he’d taken off his sock and set fire to that as kindling that the wood began burning at all.

Anders felt miserable.  The panic had all but gone now, leaving in its place a dull ache where his heart should be. Everything he’d worked so hard for...

He was hungry, cold and alone. The soup sachets he’d brought with were useless without something to heat the water in. Sure, he could use the bottle, but...

_The fuck was that?_

Muffled footsteps echoed against the cavern walls...

_Shit! Shit!..._

Anders had just stood up when Fenris came into view... And Holy Shit he looked pissed.

“Fenris...I-I..” Anders stammered, unsure what to say as the shorter man stalked toward him.

“Did you _really_ think I would not find you, _Andrew?”_

Anders heart pounded in his chest.

_FUCK..._

“Please, Fenris I can explain...”

Fenris took off his back pack and let it fall roughly on the ground.

“Oh? Is that right?” Fenris stepped into Anders personal space. Green eyes filled with rage (and something that looked an awful lot like hurt) met with panicked honey brown ones.

“You don’t understand...I had to run. I didn’t have a choice! I can’t go back...”

“There is ALWAYS a choice! You evaded Justice, You have to...”

Anders inhaled sharply...

_Oh hell no he did not just say ..._

_“_ Justice?!... You think that is what they would have granted me?” He yelled.”Tell me, Fenris. Do you think it is _Just_ being raped over and over by a social worker whose job it is to protect you?  Perhaps it is _Just_ that when they finally place you in a loving foster home, and you think all your troubles are over, that that Social Worker still comes looking to take from you what you are not willing to give. Oh, wait I know!” Anders stepped a little forwards, bending down so that his nose almost touched Fenris’ “It was _Justice that that...that Monster, then_ bent you over the table you’d had dinner with your new family on not an hour before and held you down as he fucked you without your consent!” .

Anders laughed mirthlessly, turning away from the man before him. Unable to look into those eyes any longer. In a quiet voice he continued, wrapping his arms around himself seeking to stop the shaking in his hands.

“Anders...” Fenris’ voice sounded strained.

“I couldn’t take it anymore. I grabbed a glass bottle from the table and hit him on the side of his head...I swear I didn’t want to kill him. I just wanted him to stop. He stumbled and... tripped. Fell back and hit his head on the ground..”Anders let out a staggered breath. “Alrick never got back up... No one believed me when I told them what happened.  Well, the lawyer they assigned me did. Karl, he tried so hard to get the charges dropped but no one would listen. No one cared. They wanted to make an example of me, you see. Alrick was well liked, had all sorts of commendations for excellence at his job. All anyone saw was a married, Father of two murdered by an aggressive seventeen year old boy who lost his temper. They were going to try me as an adult...”

A hand on his shoulder made him start, and he pulled away involuntarily.

“Why did you not tell me? Why did you run?”

Anders turned back to face Fenris, unshed tears on the corner of his eyes.

“Because you wouldn’t have believed me.”

A tattooed hand raised to cup Anders cheek.

“And you were so certain of this, that you would have risked your life instead of talking it through with me? Instead of trusting me to believe you?”

Anders blinked.

 “I...yes. You barely know me, Fen. Why would you take my word against what Aveline told you?”

Fenris raised his other hand and grabbed a hold of Anders waist, pulling the man closer towards him.

“Firstly, it was not Aveline who told me who you were.” Fenris’ let his hand wander to the nape of Ander’s neck, resting it there. “And secondly, I would have _believed_ you because I see the same look of terror that you had in your eyes as you recounted your story, as I do in my own every day when I look at in the mirror.”  

_Shit..._

“You were...”

“Yes. But that is a story for a different time. Right now, we have to eat something and keep warm for the night. In the morning we will go back to the cabin and decide how best to handle this. Is this acceptable to you?”

Anders sighed, and nodded. He was too tired to think. Too tired of running... Fenris believed him. Or he said he did at least.

For tonight, that was enough.

“Good. I have brought a sleeping bag and some food.” Resigned, Anders nodded again and tried to move away, but Fenris held him close.

“Fen, what...”

“I have not...I will not let them take you, Anders. We will fight this, and we will win. Do you trust me?”

Anders stared into Fenris’ eyes. What he saw there made him swallow thickly, taking his breath away.

Determination, conviction....A fierceness that made warmth pool in his gut and his heart feel too big for his chest.

_Do I trust him?_

He shouldn’t.

Everyone he’d ever trusted had betrayed him eventually.  He’d never even fully trusted Hawke, never told him about his past. 

Anders wasn’t sure what to think....he shook his head in an almost imperceptible ‘no’.

Fenris smiled kindly, rubbing circles on the back of the blonde’s neck soothingly. Leaning forwards, the shorter man placed a soft, gentle kiss on Anders’ lips.

“You will.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!!! 
> 
> Seeeeee....it's not all bad :D
> 
> I will do my very best to update early next week. :)
> 
> Thank you all soooooo much for reading and sticking with me so far! You guys are awesome and I truly could not wish for better readers!!! Thank you all!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> honestly just an excuse to cuddle in a cave.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!!!! I'm so sorry its taken so long to update! I had RL stuff that distracted me as well as the dreaded writers block :( BUT I finally did it! There are really two parts to this but it was very long and honestly not much plot happens. So I will be posting half today and the other half tomorrow. Thanks to randomtigers for the advice and ooooooh oooooh guys randomtigers will be doing art for this fic and I am so excited i literally cannot sit still!!!!! <3 you are awesome. (please excuse all the hugs you shall be getting, I have no control. Ask Sixlilypetals or The_Real_Fenris how they deal with it. They can give you pointers ;) ) 
> 
> BUT YES! Part one!!!!!! Fluff in a cave (no really, that's about it lol Tommrow there shall be FLUFFY SMUT!! plot after that, that's when the shits gonna kick off ;) )

Anders sat by the campfire, eating one of the sandwiches that Fenris had had the foresight to bring along. The heat from the fire provided some warmth, but it was still extremely cold and he couldn’t help but shiver.

“Sit closer to the fire, Anders.”

“If I sit any closer I’ll catch fire, Fenris.” Anders sighed, picking nervously at the crust of his sandwich.

“Hm.”

 Fenris stood and made his way towards Anders. The blonde looked up from his half eaten sandwich, watching Fenris with growing apprehension when he realised that Fenris did not stop until he stood behind Anders back. Without a word, Fenris sat down, legs on either side of the blonde’s thighs, his chest to Anders’ back.

“Lay against me. There is no sense for us both to be cold when we can share body warmth.”

With a little bit of awkward shuffling (and no small amount nervous tension), Anders complied, laying back against Fenris’ chest.

“Err...Thank you.” Anders said as Fenris wrapped his arms around the blonde’s waist, causing Anders’ breath to hitch and his heart begin to beat quicker.

 “Hm.”

They sat like that in silence for a long while. Long past when Anders had finished his sandwich. Long enough that the coals in the fire no longer burned red hot.

Anders eyes began to close involuntarily, drifting in and out of sleep, lulled by sound of the wind outside. The feel of Fenris’ heart beating against his back calmed him and he smiled involuntarily, basking in the tranquillity of the moment.

A soft chuckle startled him awake.

“Perhaps, we should sleep. You are snoring.”

“ _Excuse me_. I do NOT snore!” Anders replied, turning (somewhat awkwardly) to face the other man.

Fenris lowered his head, his lips brushing against Anders’.

“You do.” He whispered, placing a chaste kiss on the blondes’ lips. “I will get the sleeping bag ready.”

Anders blinked stupidly as Fenris stood and busied himself unclipping the sleeping bag from the too large backpack.

_Wait...that was a ‘couples’ kiss...I just...what?_

The blonde wondered briefly if Fenris had lost his mind (Or perhaps if this was all an act to get him back to the cabin where the police would be waiting to take him into custody).

Yes, Fenris had said he believed Anders hadn’t meant to kill Alrick. But really, he knew nothing about this (admittedly gorgeous) man other than that Fenris had saved him twice now. What sane person finds out that someone they slept with is a murderer (falsely accused, sure, but still) and then proceeds to kiss said murderer on the lips...like if it was the most normal thing in the world.

It was the last thing he was expecting honestly, and he sure as hell did not expect Fenris to be so calm about it all. Though to be fair, Fenris was stoic to the point of unnerving at times.

“Take off your coat and your sweater. You may leave your jeans on if you wish.” Fenris said, removing his clothes.

“Ah. What? You only brought the one sleeping bag?” Anders asked, fidgeting with his finger nails as he was want to do when nerves threatened to get the better of him.

“Yes. ” Fenris lay down on his side, watching Anders expectantly. “It is a large enough sleeping bag for us both.”

_Jesus, how does he do that? No expression. At. All....Maybe he’s a Vulcan. A super hot Vulcan...Hell even his ears are a little pointy._

“Today, Anders.”

“Ah...um...Okay then. I guess I will just....” Anders lift his hand to the zipper of his coat, grabbing it with thumb and forefinger, uncertainly.

“I am losing body heat.” Fenris said, a slight smirk on his lips.

“Oh. Sorry.” Anders took a deep breath and removed the layers of clothing from his torso, leaving only his jeans on. “Fuck! Fuck, fuckity fuck balls. It’s bloody freezing.”

He almost jumped into the sleeping bag.

At this point he was thinking of nothing except how unbelievably cold it was. Shivering, Anders wrapped his arms and legs around Fenris (who took a sharp intake of breath as the blondes freezing cold skin pressed up against his own tattooed flesh), seeking what warmth he could absorb from the other man. Fenris chuckled as he zipped up the thick sleeping bag around them.

“D-don’t laugh it’s not f-funny. I’m not used to this c-c-cold. Jesus, how can you st-tand it?” Anders stammered, face buried into Fenris’ chest as shivers wracked his body.

“You will feel warmer in a moment. Give it time.”

Fenris rubbed Anders’ back vigorously, the friction providing blessed warmth. It took a while for Anders’ trembling to stop, for his sense to return and realise that he was sharing a sleeping bag, in a cave, up the bloody snowy mountain with a man he barely knew. A man who literally held the future of his life in hands. Hands which currently were trailing along Anders’ back in lazy, almost reverent caresses. A man he had no choice but to trust.

Sure, yes. Anders had slept with him. But the blonde had slept with a lot of people in his life. Well, a respectable amount of people shall we say? That didn’t mean anything, really. It was almost a sort of an unspoken rule he’d given himself. ‘ _Have fun, fuck but do not get attached.’_ But this...He liked Fenris more than he should...He _cared_ about him. It was not love, not by any stretch of the imagination...but there were feelings there he couldn’t deny. Perhaps, in time....if they had time that was...

 “Fen?” Anders asked, his cheek still pressed up against Fenris’ chest.

“No. We will talk about this tomorrow, back at the cabin. For now I wish only to feel your skin against mine. Just us. Like this.”

“But you don’t even know what I was going to say.” Anders lift his face from Fenris’ chest, moving until he lay on his side. “I just...”

Fenris cupped Anders cheek, green eyes locked with the honey brown ones of the blondes, staring intently.

“There are things I must tell you, but not yet. I...” Fenris’ thumb caressed Anders bottom lip. “Not yet...”

Anders eyes darted to Fenris’ lips. His perfectly shaped, delicious looking lips. Lips he knew were soft and..

“Fuck, just looking at your lips makes me hard. ” Anders blurted out, his eyes going wide in mortification.

_The fuck?! Goddamn filter! Think it for fucks sake! Don’t say it! Holy shit..._

“Shit.” Anders covered his mouth with his hand. “Sorry. I don’t know where that came from.”

The hand at Anders cheek trailed slowly down to his neck, Fenris’ strong fingers gripped his neck firmly.

“There is something very wrong with you, Anders.” Fenris said, but it lacked the conviction of truth. Especially with the amused smile that accompanied the statement. “Yet I cannot pretend that I am not grateful for it.”

The arm wrapped around Anders’ waist pulled sharply, yanking Anders closer against Fenris’ body. Anders gave a strange sort of strangled yelp at the suddenness of the movement.  

“Fen!”

“Oh, Hush...” Fenris whispered.

And then he kissed him. The kiss was gentle, slow. Lips parted and tongues met, dancing lazily with each other. Anders could feel the evidence of Fenris’ arousal digging into his hip, his own arousal pressing uncomfortably against the other mans thigh.

Eventually their lips broke apart, their breaths intermingling as they stared at each other. Each very much wanting to take it further. Each very aware that this, simply, was not the right time.

“Go to sleep, Anders. We have a hard trek back to the cabin in a few hours.” Fenris said, gently manoeuvring the blonde so that his back was flush up against Fenris’ chest, tattooed arms wrapped around him.

Anders sighed. He shouldn’t feel so safe, so protected. Especially considering the circumstances....But he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it guys!!! Thank you for reading and tune in tomorrow for the fluffy smut!! Feedback and hugs greatly appreciated ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two peoples!!!!!!!!!!! 
> 
> FLUFFY SMUT... ALL THE SMUT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I'll not babble lol go go go, smut below ;P

The journey back wasn’t as terrible as Fenris thought it would be. The weather was returning to normal, it no longer snowed and by the time they had got back to the cabin (after many a colourful curse from Anders and almost stumbles) the sun had made an appearance.

Anders had checked up on Sage. The wolf seemed to be doing well, or as well as could be expected, considering. Anders didn’t doubt Sage would make a full recovery, as long as he could get him to the clinic in the next couple of days.

_If I can even go back to the clinic..._

The reality of the situation hit him like a punch to the gut. Fenris had already spoken to Aveline on the radio as soon as they walked in. The roads would be clear by tomorrow. Fenris, Anders and Sage would make their way down the mountain trail and back to the main road where Aveline would be waiting for them at 5pm with Hawke and a truck to take them back into town. 

By this time tomorrow Anders would know what fate had installed for him.

_This could very well be our last night together..._

The bathroom door opening startled Anders out of his reverie. Fenris stepped out wearing a pair of loose sleeping pants and a large sweater that hung loosely on his frame, his white hair still damp from the shower.

“There are new razors under the sink in the bathroom should you wish to shave.” Fenris said walking towards the kitchen. “I will sort out something for you to wear for when you have finished your shower.”

“Okay.”

Anders stood, making his way into Fenris’ bedroom for a moment, before ultimately going to take a much needed shower.

\----------------------

Fenris sat on the armchair in his bedroom, a book in his hands that he was (not) reading. The words blurred together on the page as his fretted about the length of time Anders was taking in the bathroom.  Truthfully, he was not looking forward to the conversation they would inevitably have to have.

If there was one thing that Fenris hated most of all it was injustice. What Anders had suffered, was an injustice. Fenris had meant it when he told the blonde that he believed him. There was no lie in Anders eyes when he’d confessed his story. There was hurt, anger, pain...but there was no lie.

He still wasn’t sure what feelings were bubbling around inside of him in regards to the blonde. He wasn’t certain what that tightening in his chest meant when he thought about Anders potentially running away and never seeing him again. It was confusing. Confusing and discomforting  and he didn’t like it...not at all.

What he was sure of however, was that he would use everything in his (considerable) arsenal to make certain that justice would prevail. If that meant that he continued to see Anders whilst he did it then... well...that was just a by product of it. It wasn’t like he was planning it because he couldn’t bear the thought of never seeing Anders again....

“Fenris?”

“I am in the bedroom, I will be out...” Fenris blinked, the rest of the sentence forgotten. “You are naked.” He stated, matter-of-factly, too surprised to say anything else.

Anders laughed.

“Nice detective work there, Sherlock.” He closed the bedroom door behind himself as he stepped fully into the room, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind his ear. “You didn’t bring me the clothes you said you would.”

_Fuck._

“I-I apologise. I will get them...”

“No...no, don’t get up.”Anders walked towards the other man. Fenris was unable to look away, the grip on his book a little too tight. “May I have your book?”

Fenris quickly glanced down at the book he was holding, his knuckles white from the force of his grip. Instantly, he loosened his hold and shoved it into Anders hands less than gracefully.

“Thank you.” The blonde smiled, closing the book and placing it on a small dresser not too far to the left.

Fenris watched intently, his breathing staggered.

No words were spoken as Anders leant in and gripped the waistband of Fenris’ pants. Gently, almost torturously slow, Anders pulled both the pants and underwear down. Fenris lift his hips slightly, allowing the clothing to be removed completely and his half hard arousal to spring free.

Fenris took in a sharp breath when Anders placed his hands on Fenris’ tanned tattooed thighs, parting them as the blonde knelt between them.

“Anders...You don’t have...”Fenris said, almost in a whisper. His hand reaching toward strawberry blonde hair until tattooed fingers carded through the silky locks.

“If you want me to stop, tell me and I’ll stop.  But if not....then hush and let me suck you off.” Anders grinned cheekily.

_Fuck..._

Fenris quickly shut his mouth and nodded (possibly a little too overenthusiastically).

Anders eyes did not leave Fenris’ gaze as he leant forwards (hands still on Fenris’ thighs) and licked at the tip of Fenris’ cock. Fenris’ arousal twitched at the contact and he let out a low moan, the hand in Anders’ hair tightening.

Before he could react further, Anders took him fully into his mouth.

“Fuck!...”

The warm, wet heat of the blonde’s mouth was excruciatingly overwhelming...almost maddening. Fenris had to actively resist the urge to jerk his hips up deeper into the blonde’s throat as Anders sucked and licked, head bobbing back and forth leisurely.

“ _Fuck...Please_... Ande...” Fenris was unable to finish the sentence when Anders took his cock deep into his mouth....deep into the back of the blondes throat... and _swallowed_.

Fenris head lolled back against the back of the armchair, his eyes rolling back and fluttering closed. The sound that escaped his lips was obscene, guttural and primal, his hips jerking up. Anders withdrew his mouth with a pop, gripping the base of Fenris cock firmly. It was truly a miracle that he hadn’t come right then and there.

When Fenris opened his eyes again, Anders was no longer kneeling between his legs.

“Anders...what?”

“Shhh.” Anders whispered, as he moved to straddle Fenris in the chair (which, thank God almighty, was large enough to accommodate Anders’ legs at the sides of Fenris’ thighs.)

Anders grabbed hold of Fenris cock, lining the tip with his entrance.

Fenris eyes widened.

“But...I thought...”

“I prepared in the shower.” Anders used his free hand to hold on to Fenris’ neck for support, Fenris’ hands gripping the blonde’s slim waist. “Relax, Fen.”

Anders lowered himself down slowly at the same time that he pressed his lips against Fenris’. Both men moaned into the kiss, their tongues swirling with each other, tasting...exploring.

And then....

_Then_ Anders began to move. Fenris’ breath caught in his lungs at the sensation. This was not the rough, (admittedly clumsy) sex they’d had previously. No.

Anders’ movements were slow, a languid roll of the hips that drove Fenris crazy. The blonde would almost imperceptibly lift up before he lowered himself back down. Continuously kissing, tasting, licking....

_More..._

In one quick motion Fenris removed the last bit of clothing between them, the sweater dropped to the floor beside them. He pulled the blonde closer, trailing soft, wet kisses across Anders’ lightly fuzzy chest, down his sternum...Fenris’ tongue licked across a pink nipple and he gently nipped at it with his teeth.

“Fenris. Oh God, Yes...”Anders moaned breathily.

Anders continued the languid roll of his hips, the slow, almost lazy pace never faltering.

The feeling was....unreal. Fenris couldn’t understand how it was possible that this felt more intense than the frenzied coupling they’d had a few days earlier.  That had been amazing but this....there was _passion_ here. It may not be wild, uncontrollable lust but it was....something better. Something _more._

It felt like time had stood still, as they tasted and worshiped each other’s bodies. The coiling in his gut growing steadily, gradually...tighter and tighter until it felt like he was going to snap at any moment.

“Anders...I’m close.” Fenris whispered against the collar bone that his lips had just been worrying at (leaving a very satisfying mark.)

“Touch me. _Please_.” Anders begged, and Fenris had to actively stop himself from tipping over the edge at the needy sounds the blonde was making.

Fenris wrapped a hand around Anders impossibly hard cock, stroking at the same pace that Anders moved his hips.

Anders held onto Fenris’ shoulders, emerald green eyes locked with honey brown as they gasped and moaned, climbing together higher and higher toward their peak. Their gazes were still locked when Anders moaned loudly as he came and the evidence of his rapture spilled over Fenris’ fingers onto his stomach.

The sound that Anders made, how the blonde tightened deliciously around Fenris’ length....the intense look in those honey brown eyes as he climaxed....it was too much.

Fenris followed Anders’ mere moments after.

_“Anders...”_ Fenris said in a whisper as he spilled himself inside the blonde, panting heavily, his heart threatening to jump right out of his chest.

It was like _nothing_ he’d ever felt before, white exploded behind his eyes and his entire body quivered.

Anders slumped against Fenris’ chest. Long, elegant fingers thread into soft white hair, scratching his scalp in a delicate caress. Fenris wrapped his arms around the blondes back, trailing his fingertips lightly across the pale, sweat slicked skin.

“That was...Holy shit, Fenris. That was fucking incredible.”

Fenris chuckled, breathlessly, still trembling.

“ _You_ were incredible, Anders.” He said, kissing the other man’s lips. “You _are_ incredible. ” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading guys I hope you enjoyed it! Feedback and Hugs greatly appreciated! I'll update next week! YAY HAWKES BACK!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaand we're done :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to you all for sticking with me through this whole wild ride! :D You have no idea how much all your kudos, support and hugs have meant to me :D You are all awesome and I adore each and every one of you! :D
> 
> Special thanks to Sixlilypetals for giving me the original prompt, smacking my ass when I needed it to keep writing and generally putting up with me lol also, thanks for helping me with this last chapter! You are my tribe, girly ;) 
> 
> Also, The_Real_Fenris aka elvesfromiceland for the help with the first sexy times chapter, his help was invaluable. Also, thanks for spoiling me and indulging me in general. You are far to good to me. 
> 
> lastly, but not least randomtigers! aka moustasheleigh on tumblr! Squeeeee thank you soooo much for your fan art of this! you guys should pop over to tumblr and check it out! it is awesome! 
> 
> Hugs for all!!! 
> 
> *Jumps on Six's back for a piggy back ride* Onward!

“Hey buddy.” Anders said scratching Sage’s head and offering the wolf some of the sandwich he had been eating. “You’re a strong wolfie, aren’t you? Yes you are. That’s yummy huh? Good puppy.”

Fenris smiled slightly and shook his head, a warm mug of coffee in his hands as he watched Anders lavish attention on the wolf.

“You will spoil him, Anders. He is a grown wolf, not a puppy.”  Fenris said, amusement clearly evident in his tone.

Anders lifted his head to look at Fenris and Sage huffed in annoyance, as if to say ‘Shut up dude! You’ll ruin it!’

“All dogs, be they house dogs or wolves, are puppies at heart, Fen.” Anders scratched Sage’s head once more before standing up, the wolf rumbling in approval. “Besides, I doubt I will be seeing him again after tomorrow...Let me spoil him.” Anders finished sadly.

_Why..._

“Do you not wish to see us after...” Fenris trailed off, clearing his throat before he continued. “I will help you regardless, Anders. I do not make promises lightly. I meant what I said and your answer to the following question will have no bearing on that. But I need to know...what am I to you?”

Anders sat at the table, his hands resting on the wooden surface as he fidgeted nervously with his fingernails. Try as he might, Fenris was unable to decipher the expression on the blonde’s face. Fenris placed the mug on the kitchen counter and made his way to sit opposite Anders, unwilling to push for an answer before the other man was ready.

Fenris needed to know what Anders was thinking, what the blonde was _feeling_ before he told his story...before he opened up to someone who could potentially hurt him far worse than his uncle ever had.

“Fen...you keep saying that you’re going to help me. I just...there is no way...”

Fenris placed his hands over Anders’ stilling their nervous fidgeting.

“What am I to you?” He asked once more, albeit in a far softer tone.

“I...don’t know.” Anders answered without looking at Fenris, and the shorter man felt like he’d been punched in the gut.

_Of course, I should have known better..._

“I see...” the disappointment in Fenris’ voice was almost palpable; the usually stoic man’s voice trembled slightly.

“No.” Anders answered quickly. “That’s not what I meant. Fenris, we only just met. I am a fugitive on the run. I _am_ going back to jail as soon as we reach the bottom of that mountain. I shouldn’t feel...” Anders pulled his hands from Fenris’ and ran them through his loose hair. “If things were different...”

“I am not asking you what I would be to you if things were different, Anders. I am asking, what am I to you? Although perhaps, I have not asked the right question. I shall rephrase. What would you _wish_ I was to you?”

Without hesitation Anders answered.

“Mine.” 

Fenris’ heart skipped a beat, the corners of his lips twitched involuntarily.

“Good.” Fenris took a deep breath before continuing. “My name is Leto Hastings.”

Anders blinked in confusion.

“I don’t understand.”

“Then allow me to explain.”

\---------------------------

It was well past midnight by the time Fenris had finished his story, sparing none of the terrible details. Anders could barely breathe...Fenris was a billionaire...Yet, even despite that, the horrors Anders suffered as a child growing up in foster care were nothing compared to what Fenris had lived through. Fenris had not only been raped as he had, but also suffered _years_ of torture at the hands of his uncle Danarius. Both emotional and physical.

The scars...the aversion to being touched that Fenris had shown in the beginning...it all made so much sense now.

“So, let me get this straight then...You’re worth more money that God and have the resources to help me...what? Get off scot-free?...but I _killed_ a man, Fen. No one can get off scot-free even with all the money in the world. I didn’t mean to... but Alrick is dead because of me. I killed him. Someone has to pay for that.”

Fenris shook his head.

“You acted in self defence. Self defence is not the same as manslaughter, and most definitely not the same as murder. When we get back to town, I will contact my lawyers and we will see this through together. You would be surprised what a good team of lawyers can accomplish, especially when truth and justice is on their side. Your friend Karl...he believed you but did not have the backing he needed to succeed. I do.” Fenris stood, pulled Anders up from the chair and into his arms, kissing the blonde’s hair as he embraced him. “I _refuse_ to lose you, Anders.”

Anders felt tears prickling at the corner of his eyes, a lump forming at his throat making it difficult to swallow.

“You might not have a choice, Fen. I-I care about you...I want to see where _this...Us.._.I want to see where it goes. But you are not untouchable, and I sure as hell am not either.”

Fenris sighed, rubbing circles on Anders’ back soothingly with his thumb.

“Perhaps, but you forget one thing.”

“Which is?”

“I never sued CPS for not failing in their duty. I could have, and I would have won. My parents did not assign Danarius as my guardian. I was sent to him by default because he was related by blood. They never bothered to find out why my parents had not spoken with him for years. Danarius was married once, his wife had a restraining order on him at the time of his taking guardianship over me. My cousin was already 18 at the time that her mother left, sick and twisted just as her father was....I am not afraid to use this as blackmail if I have to. They will lose no money should they let you go...but if I sue them....CPS will not only have to pay out an obscene amount of money, but they will also have the added burden of the bad publicity to contend with.  It is far better for them to admit that you acted in self defence, than to pay me compensation for something that would not have happened had they done their job properly.”

“Fen...I am so sorry.”Anders looked into Fenris’ eyes, his brow furrowed with concern.

“It is not _your_ fault. And if it means that it helps us with your case...then I am not sorry. My lawyers get paid a lot to win by any means necessary. Do not doubt it, Anders. I will _not_ allow them to punish you for something that was not your fault. No one is going to stop me from _having_ what _I_ want. Not anymore.”

“What do you want, Fenris?”

Fenris smirked.

“I would think it was obvious.”

“Tell me anyway.” Anders said, a smile finally beginning on his lips.

“You.”  Fenris leant forwards, his lips lightly brushing the blonde’s “I want to see you spoil that insufferable indolent excuse of a wolf.” Sage’s ears perked at hearing the word wolf and Anders chuckled (if somewhat more from nerves than actual mirth.) “I want to sit and watch movies with you. I want to hear that nervous chuckle when you get embarrassed, see the blush on your cheeks...I want to continue to get to know you...I want it all. All of you.” Fenris placed wet kisses against Anders cheek, unhurriedly making his way to the shell of the blonde’s ear. “I want to hear you moan my name when I am inside you and I _need_ to feel you tense around me as I undo you.”

“ _Fuck...”_ Anders whispered on an exhale...his breath shaky.

“Hm.” Fenris replied, kissing Anders’ neck...worrying the skin there with his teeth and tongue, suckling gently.

“Fuck...me.” He repeated more clearly.

Fenris chuckled against Anders neck.

“As you wish. I am yours.”

\------------------------------------------------------------

**_Epilogue._ **

The next few months passed as somewhat of a blur for Anders.

They managed to get Sage to the clinic safely and without much of a fuss. The wolf’s paw was not broken as Anders had previously thought. It was badly sprained, but with rest and proper treatment, Sage made a full and speedy recovery.

The revelation of Anders past to Hawke went about as well (or not) as he’d expected. There was much yelling, a lot of disbelief and many things said in anger that were regretted later. More than anything, Hawke had been hurt that Anders had not trusted him with something so important. True to form, however, Hawke was able to move past it quickly. Helping with all the arrangements that needed to be made to get Anders’ case seen to quickly.

As he’d promised, Fenris immediately got to work. Gathering his lawyers, moving figurative mountains to keep Anders out of jail whilst the lawyers worked the case. He hadn’t been lying when he said the lawyers were good...not four days after their return to town, they found something that inevitably won the case for them. Apparently, it was not only Anders that Alrick had molested...They found witnesses willing to testify, reports of other children claiming they had been raped or touched inappropriately by the vile man. It was a cover up of epic proportions. Suddenly, an Investigation opened, Anders case moved up and tried immediately…by the time they had finished, it came to light that apart from Anders, twenty two others had had the same experience as the blonde.

With Fenris’ help, justice was served.

 

Anders was found not guilty by virtue of self-defence and set free.

For the first time in a very, very long time…. Anders was not afraid.

Not jumpy, or constantly looking over his shoulder. Not wondering when the past might catch up with him and his life would be thrown into chaos...nothing.

All he felt as he watched Hawke trying in vain to teach Sage to ‘fetch’, was relief and calm….and something more…

He felt happy.

Fenris’ pulled the blonde closer, an arm draped over Anders’ shoulders as he played lazily with the ends of Anders’ hair.

“When are you going to tell him that Sage already knows how to fetch but won’t do it for anyone except you?” Anders asked chuckling.

“Hm.” The corner of Fenris’ lip twitched, gracing Anders with a half smile. “Possibly when watching Hawke run around on all fours with a stick in his mouth stops amusing me. I must admit, however, that his determination is astonishing.”

Sage yawned and scratched his side with a hind leg before laying down on the grass and closing his eyes.

“Awwww, come on Sage. You’re not even trying.” Hawke said, sitting back on his haunches and removing the stick from his mouth. “Look. Like this!”

Hawke threw the stick about six feet away, went back down on all fours and went to ‘fetch the stick’...again...for what must have been the fourteenth time.

“Have you no pity?” Anders said trying his best not to laugh, failing and burying his head into Fenris’ shoulder instead, muffling his laughter.

Fenris smiled, kissed his boyfriend’s head and sighed theatrically.

“Very well. But you will repay me suitably later tonight at the cabin.”

“Deal.”

Fenris looked at where Sage lay ignoring Hawke and his incessant waving in the direction he had just thrown the stick.

“Sage.” Fenris said, firmly.

The wolf instantly lift his head and faced the white-haired man.

Fenris, simply inclined his head to the side a little and with no other prompting, the wolf ran towards the stick, picked it up with his mouth and brought it to Fenris.

“Thank you.” Fenris said, patting the wolf’s head.

The look on Hawke’s face was priceless. Utter disbelief, he resembled a fish out of water the way his mouth opened and shut as words failed him.

Anders could not help but laugh again loudly at his friend’s bewilderment.

“Dude, why?...” Hawke finally said looking at Fenris, then turned to look at the blonde. “Your boyfriend’s dick, Anders!” Hawke shouted, shaking his head a little.

“Sometimes.” Anders replied, Fenris raising an eyebrow. “But that’s one of the reasons why I love him.”

Fenris chuckled and kissed the blonde on lips, only briefly darting his tongue out to sneak a taste.

“Insufferable man.” Fenris said without conviction. “I am yours.”

“And I’m yours...You broody ass bastard.”

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! I love you all! hugs and cookies for everyone! as always, feedback and kudos love is welcome and appreciated! LOVE AND HUGS FOR ALL!


	13. A one shot for this has been written and posted.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So for you guys that subscribe to this. You might like to check out the oneshot I posted for this AU :)

Here's the link. http://archiveofourown.org/works/6284392 You may want to subscribe to the series because I shall be posting more of this AU in future :)

Thanks guys.

Cookies for all! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you enjoyed it please feel free to leave me comments and/or Kudos love if you are too shy to comment :) 
> 
> I adore feedback.
> 
> Hugs for all! :D
> 
> Art by me here http://pixievhenan.deviantart.com/art/Message-Failed-to-Send-Fan-Art-563072040


End file.
